Fifty Shades of Edward Cullen
by crissee
Summary: What would happen when Edward finds his mom's copy of Fifty Shades of Grey? Can he use Christian Grey's smooth moves to win the heart of the new girl Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1: My Parents Still Do That?

**Just a funny drabble story that I began on the Twi-h00rz facebook page with picture prompts from the movie. Hope you all find it amusing. I have no beta so the mistakes are all my own.**

**Chapter 1: My parents still do that?**

I was walking back to my room from the kitchen when I heard the most fucking strange noises. Where the hell was all the groaning coming from? I bet the damn neighbors cats are going at it again.

As I continued up the stairs the damn noises grew louder and there was a definite pounding on the wall near my parent's door. Oh fuck, was there an intruder in the house? Where the hell does my dad keep that damn gun?

"Fuck me harder Carlisle!"

"You like when I tie you baby?"

Hearing that I ran down the hall at vampire speed. "Fuck my poor ears." Throwing myself into bed I wish I could bleach the memories of those sounds and words out of my mind.

Damn I could still hear the knocking on the walls. It was going to be a long night at the Cullen house.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Monday

Another fucking Monday, just great. All that damn groaning last night kept me up far too long. I couldn't stick in the earphones to my Ipod to drown out the sounds because I broke it when I was involved in my own activities. What the hell has gotten into my parents? Carlisle and Esme Cullen aren't supposed to do those sort of things? I like to think they only had sex twice. Once to create me and secondly to create my sister Alice. Hell I didn't even think they liked each other anymore.

As soon as I pull up in the parking lot of Forks High School, Jessica Stanley is all up on my dick. This girl is freaking annoying. I let her suck me off once just because I was curious as to how those braces would feel on my cock. Believe me that wasn't an experience I care to repeat.

"Hi Edward, do you know we are getting a new student today? She's supposedly Police Chief Swan's daughter."

"Yeah, I heard about that Jessica. I wonder if she will have a mustache like Chief Swan. Catch you later. Ok? I'm already running a little behind." She gives a totally fake laugh and I hear her sighing as I walk off.

That fucker Mike Newton is near my locker. I only pretend to be his friend because his older brother supplies us with all our alcohol. "Hey Mike what up?" "A big fat boner! That's what's up Edward. Have you seen the new girl? She's fucking hawtt!" He says drawing out the word hot trying to be cool.

"Mike you think your own sister is 'hawtt' and she's only 15." I say with a snicker.

"Shut up asshole! I'm calling dibs on the new chick."

"Have at it asshole. She probably is all straight-laced and uptight being the chief's daughter and all. Good luck trying to get into that."

I rush off to my next class just to crash into someone around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3: Bang Me Up

"Fuck Alice, where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" My damn sister just slammed into me, hard. For such a small girl she almost knocked me on my ass.

"Move aside jerk. I need to get to the new girl before Jessica and her skanks can corrupt her."

"You already got a lady-boner for the new chick or are you planning to make her a pet project?" She was always doing those sort of things. "You know you're not Cher from Clueless." Alice loved that damn movie and could link it to any life situation. To tell the truth I sort of liked it as well and a young Alicia Silverstone was good spank material.

"Gawd, Edward, she's really cute and seems nice so don't go acting like a jerk to her or try to fuck her. It's always hard to know who your real friends are and I don't want her to fall into any cliques. Also I need a new bestie since Rosalie is always off sucking Emmett's dick." Alice said, with a small laugh and much urgency.

"Ok, Alice calm the fuck down. I haven't even seen this girl yet. I'm sure she's nothing special, especially if she resembles Charlie Swan." I said walking away from my sister.

My first three classes went as usual and still no sign of the new kid everyone was whispering about in the hall. Opinions varied on her looks and personality. What I could gather was that she was a bit shy, and most of the boys thought she was pretty hot. That's yet to be seen. The skank crew of course was already tearing her apart.

The bell rang for lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria. Grabbed my usual coke, and fuck me, when I just popped it open someone else came crashing into me. "Fuck! Watch where the hell you're going."


	4. Chapter 4: What's So Funny?

"Fuck! Damn it Tyler you made me spill Coke on myself!" The entire cafeteria was quiet except for one sound. Sitting at my sister's table was whom I could only presume to be the new girl. She was laughing hysterically at me. At me! Edward Cullen! My sister Alice just gapped at her until she realized she was the only one laughing. I gave Tyler a small push, "So sorry Edward I was checking out the new girl." The fucking dick. What was wrong with the male population of Forks? Where they that eager for a new piece of ass that they would mess around with Charlie Swan's daughter? "Next time you won't be so lucky Tyler." I said as I started to walk to my car for a clean shirt. (I always kept a spare change of clothing in there, lessons learned from one to many party nights and that one time I sharted when I sneezed.)

Before walking out of the cafeteria I gave new girl a harsh look. She had stopped laughing and now looked a little embarrassed. I made a quick assessment of her. Brown hair, brown eyes and I really couldn't tell about her figure with her sitting down, but she didn't seem like anything special.


	5. Chapter 5: A Religious Experience

"Alice who the hell was that?" I asked a bit scared and fascinated. The way he stared at me was so intense and I think I got a little wet too. "That's Edward Cullen, otherwise known as my baby brother and king of the school." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Best to stay away from him Bella."

"I wasn't planning on introducing myself especially after how he just gave me the death glare." Oh, I was so planning on meeting Edward Cullen. Never had I felt the pull or the tingle in my lady parts that one glance gave me when our eyes connected. Edward Cullen was unlike any boy in Phoenix. Looking at him was like having a religious experience.

Yes, I had found other guys cute but never thought to pursue them. To tell the truth I was a bit of a wallflower preferring to spend my time reading, writing fanfiction, and blogging about pop culture.

One glance at Edward Cullen and I decided that this was the year that Isabella Swan would bloom. Also my hormones had gone into overdrive. Would Edward Cullen be interested in me? I guess it was time to do some research into my favorite books. My literary heroines always gave the best advice. There was one particular book I was reading now that had me completely enthralled. The protagonist was much like me, but very strong willed. I got the book online, through my mom's account. She really didn't care what I purchased since it made her feel less guilty about her letting me move in with my dad so she could follow her much younger husband around.

I would also be needing to make a few more friends because I definitely could not talk to Alice about her own brother. Hmm, that Jessica girl seemed nice, but there was something about her that told me to watch out. Angela Webber was a possibility and I know she will be in my Biology class. Hope I can sit next to her so I can learn a little more about Forks High School.

"Hey Bella, time to get to class." Alice's voice alerted me that our time was up. I quickly scanned the room to see if Edward had come back, but unfortunately he hadn't.

"Bella, Mike Newton has been staring at you all of lunch. I think you already have an admirer." Alice said with a giggle and motioning her head to a cute, baby-faced, blonde boy. Seeing that I looked his way Mike gave me a small wave and a smile which I returned; just to be polite. Fuck, I hope he doesn't ask me out. Or then again maybe that would be a good thing.

I quickly gathered my bag and headed towards Angela Webber.


	6. Chapter 6: I Don't Do Nice!

I can't believe that the new girl was laughing at me. No one laughs at Edward Cullen. I just hope I don't have any classes with her. That would be torture.

I take my seat in Mr. Molina's biology class and start to prepare for another boring lecture. I look up and meet a pair of brown eyes and give her a scowl. I already can't stand her. Molina damn well better not sit her next to me, but it's inevitable because it's the only empty seat. Lauren was my lab partner but she caught mono and has been out for a few weeks.

Sure enough she's walking over my way and gives me a quick glance and I think she sighs while placing her bag on the ground.

I'm trying to avoid her. She's sitting there with her mouth open; what the hell is wrong with her? Doesn't she know how to breathe through her nose? What the fuck? I have to endure this for how many more school days? Her fucking pheromones are telling me to take her here and now! God I hate her! Quit looking at me, I know I'm hot but could you not make it so obvious that you want me.

"Hi." She says all breathy and if my fucking cock doesn't go hard. Her voice is kind of husky like Demi Moore, and she fucking smells delicious. I know I could lure her out into the woods for maybe a quick suck and fuck but then again, I'm not sure she's that type of girl. She seems shy and I think I might have to actually work at making her like me and I've already fucked that up. Maybe she doesn't want me, and she was just being polite. Fuck, I don't do nice. I don't do romance!

I say nothing and turn my head towards the front of the room pretending to listen to the teacher. All during class I shift in my seat trying to hide my hard on.

As soon as the bell rings I grab my book and exit as quickly as I can holding my book in front of my crotch. I don't go to my next class instead I go straight home and head to the shower.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Fu!

My bed felt freaking fantastic and the girl between my legs felt just as great. Needless to say I didn't make it to the shower.

"Oh yea, baby just like that. Can you take it any deeper? You like sucking my cock? Damn, you have some skills." The girl was taking my cock like a fucking pro. Her head bobbed up and down and she was sucking me hard. Her brown curls where tickling my abs and she was alternating between licking me and kissing my cock now. I needed some relief after what she put me through in biology so I placed my hands on the back of her head and started thrusting. "I'm going to cum and swallow everything I give you." I exploded with a loud grunt down her throat.

I just laid there on my bed utterly spent reliving what just happened. The house was nice and quiet except for my breathing trying to regulate itself, but then I heard the door open and then being slammed hard.

"Edward! Edward what the fuck did you do to Isabella Swan?" My sister screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh shit!" Fucking Alice always had to come and fuck things up. Wiping myself quickly with my t-shirt I sprinted towards my bathroom.

**AN: So I've gotten a few reviews about Edward being a jerk. Yes he is a jerk, but have faith he is redeemable. Remember cannon Edward also hated Bella for a while. So have some faith in him. **

**Also check out Wicked Temptation. I have four chapters written but have only posted one so far. It's also a Twilight/Fifty crossover. The Cullen's are Vampires in the story and there will be romance and angst.**


	8. Chapter 8: Can I Google That?

I took my time washing off the evidence of my afternoon activity in hopes that Alice would fucking disappear. I hadn't ever cum so hard by my own hand but the thought of a brown haired angel fueled my desire. Thinking about those brown eyes and her tantalizing scent, how was I going to survive Biology or even the school year if I couldn't make her mine?

"Shit Alice! Why are you in my fucking room? Come to check out my goods? I'm not into twincest!" I said while holding my towel in front of 'the Champ.'

"Fuck you asshat! First off I've seen what you got and we aren't twins. You were just a mistake mom and dad made once they could start fucking again after having me. Now tell me what the hell did you do to Isabella? She looked like she wanted to cry. I asked her and she said that she only said 'hi' to you and that you fucking scowled at her like if she was riding the crimson wave and hadn't changed her pad all day." Alice said in her high-pitched voice.

"What the fuck is it to you Alice?"

"Edward, I really like her. She's a good girl and she wants to make friends at Forks High. She told me she didn't have many in Phoenix. Also she would be the perfect girl for Jacob. They are both sweet and would make a fab couple." My sister said hopefully.

"Fucking Jacob Black! Are you kidding me Alice? He's a fucking geek. All he talks about is math and how he's going to be an engineer and attend Dartmouth. That jerk off isn't getting into that school. First because he has no other extra- curricular activities besides picking his nose and brushing his buck teeth." I yelled at my sister. I did have to admit the kid had some nice white teeth, though a bit buck, but I was just as smart. Hey, come to think of it the new girl also had some bunny teeth but they looked cute on her. I wonder how they would feel on my cock.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Edward, it's because you're a guy. You're not supposed to find him attractive. When Jake takes off his glasses he's really cute and he works out. He's just in need of a make-up ambush and a good dentist. He's not as lucky as you and I Edward to have dental insurance. Remember when you were ten and snaggletooth?"

How could I fucking forget that time in my life? All the kids at school use to call me "Can-opener Cullen" because my canine's stuck out a little bit….if the kids where smarter in elementary they would have called me 'Eddie Munster' or something like that, but what the fuck did they know?

"Little bro, please be nice to Isabella. I really do need a new, true friend. Since Rosalie learned how to give a blowjob, I hardly see her at lunch and she barely makes time for me since she began dating Emmett." My sister said with a whine.

"Pay backs a bitch Alice. You basically dumped her when you began to date Jasper, so do you really have time for new friends?"

"Your right Edward, but I really want to be a better friend and I think Isabella could use one. I know she was talking to Angela Webber at the end of lunch, and Angie is a nice girl but I really want to up Isabella's cool points. The guys are all already hot and bothered over her." She said with a smile. A smile that meant Mary Alice Cullen was already formulating a plan. Fuck my sister was tenacious.

"Ok Alice, I'll be _n_icer to Isabella." I said sarcastically to try to throw her off of my real intentions towards the girl.

Isabella, damn that sounded sexy and exotic. What the fuck was it about this girl that had me all twisted? By what I could get from Alice, the new girl had a hard time making friends. Probably due to her awkwardness and breathing through her mouth, but damn she was hot. I'd never been with a 'nice' girl so what the hell was I to do? I couldn't go to Jasper about this shit because that fucker would just laugh. Emmett? Nah, he was fucking clueless and was lucky that he was almost as good-looking as me so the bitches just came to him. Should I fucking Google it?

But what the fuck would I look for on Google? "How to pick up the nice, hot chick with the bunny teeth?" Google would fucking laugh at me….but maybe that fucker Bing wouldn't. I had also notice that she had a few books in her bag during Biology. The girl looked like the literary type so maybe I could check out some books. A few of them looked like 'classics' but another looked like a cheesy romance. My mom was always reading that type of crap, perhaps I could sneak a look at one her books.

After dinner I was determined to set forth on my research. I also had to get hell out of the dining room because my parents were acting all stupid and actually flirting with each other. That shit just made me recall the night before. Fucking scary!

"Mom, Dad can I please be excused? I have a ton of homework to do." Yeah I could be fucking polite. Especially to my mommy. I was her fucking king. Alice said it was because mom still breast feed me till I was almost three. What the fuck I needed my nutrients and it only helped in my amazing looks. Anyways my parent's never refused me anything I wanted. I was king of the Cullen household just like I was king of Forks High. Now to try to make myself the ruler of the new girl's heart. What the fuck was I thinking…..random thought. I really just wanted to fuck her.

I headed upstairs and made a detour to my mom and dad's room. On her bedside table was a book with a fucking tie on the cover and a fucking confusing title. Fifty Shades of Grey. What the fuck was my mom doing reading a book about painting, but why the fucking tie? Who the fuck knows, maybe it was about some painter that fucking liked to wear a tie while painting walls shades of grey. Women loved fucking blue-collared guys.

Hearing Alice coming up the stairs I grabbed the damn book and headed to my room.


	9. Chapter 9: Research and A Mini Fridge

As I lay in bed I read the synopsis on the back of the book. It described this Christian character as 'beautiful, brilliant and intimidating.' Fucking hell, Edward Anthony Cullen is all those things. What really caught my eye is the word 'erotic' maybe this book wouldn't be so bad and I can just skim to the naughty parts. It says that Christian is tormented by 'demons' what the fuck does that actually mean…..like the devil and shit? Hmm or was he bullied? I am a jerk but not really a bully, I know how that shit fells. . . fucking 'Can-opener Cullen.' Yeah I have inappropriate thoughts about people in my head but I wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone. Even when I cursed out Tyler at lunch today he knew I meant nothing by it he is a friend and I also tutor him in a few classes.

The girls I have slept with, know the deal from the start. I don't do romance and I'm not interested in a girlfriend. I have goals and a legacy to fulfill. Fucking Carlisle Cullen is brilliant, and a hard man to live up to, Dartmouth graduate and I am expected to follow in his footsteps. I'm only glad my mom, Esme had the foresight not to name me after him. Yeah, I would love to be half the man my dad is, but he has his faults like often putting his work before his family. Being the kids of the only surgeon in town is a bitch. Only positive is that we don't lack for anything. Not always having my dad around is also hard on my mom, but from what I heard last night it seemed like things are changing. If only I didn't fucking have to hear it.

Anyways, back to this fucker Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. Let's see what mommy's been reading lately.

After only a few pages I realized that Christian had this Ana chick all fucking hot and bothered. The girl left his office soaking her panties. Damn, I wonder if I approached Isabella the same way it would have the same effect. He was a bit of an asshole to her but also asked her questions about herself. He even offered her an internship. It didn't say it in the book but I know when she left his office Christian Grey's little CEO was at attention.

I know that Isabella is attracted to me just by how hard she was staring at me in the school cafeteria and in Biology. She has a total lady boner for me. But could I get her to sleep with me? I wanted in this girls panties like a fat kid loves cake, like Scooby loves snacks, like Hugh Hefner loves Viagra and vampires love blood. Just thinking about Isabella made me fucking hard. It is like no other attraction I have felt before. Having her so close in Biology just made me want to proposition her, but I know she wouldn't go for that. I'm going to have to work for it.

Reading through the book I almost want to become a stalker like Christian Grey. Would she like that or would it fucking freak her out? Tomorrow I'm determined to talk to her during Biology and get Alice to tell me more about Isabella. The Edward Cullen charm is going on full blast with Mrs. Cope in the school office as well, so I can find out Isabella's schedule. No lady is immune to my crooked smile and 'The Champ' is determined to meet his new best friend.

Before turning off the light I fire up the laptop and ordered a fucking copy of Fifty Shades of Grey on my personal Amazon account. I know my mom will be wondering where she left her copy and I only hope she isn't looking for it tonight. Feeling a little thirsty I head down stairs when I fucking hear all the moaning again.

"Whose, your daddy?"

"You are Carlisle, you are!

Hearing that shit I hurry back to my room open up my laptop again and fucking add a mini-fridge to my Amazon order. No way in hell do I want to hear those sounds again. Mom definitely isn't missing her book tonight.


	10. Chapter 10: My Over Active Imagination

I awake with morning wood as usual and conjure up memories of Isabella in my head. I cast her in the role of Anastasia and I of course am the rich, good-looking billionaire.

Isabella walks into my office to interview me for her school paper. She's wearing a short black skirt and a tight blouse with three buttons undone and I can see the top of her lacy bra. "Hello, Mr. Cullen I'm Isabella Swan and I have an appointment to interview you." She says in her husky voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Please have a seat." Yeah you all know where this fantasy is headed.

"Mr. Cullen your extremely successful for only being 17 (yeah I keep my age the same) how did someone so young amass such a fortune."

"Well, Miss Swan (I assume her last name is the same as the Chief of Police but you never know nowadays.) It's a matter of knowing people and gaining their trust, being able to read their body language and it also helps that I'm this damn good-looking." I say with cockiness.

"Oh, really? You sure think highly of yourself Mr. Cullen." She tells me with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"You don't believe me Isabella? I can tell you that right now by how you keep crossing and uncrossing your legs that you're turned on by me. You have a slight flush that runs down your body and through your blouse I can tell your nipples are hard." She looks shocked and her mouth hangs open just waiting for my cock to fill it. I walk slowly towards her and place my hands on the arms of the chair.

"Get up." I say coolly and she obeys. I then sit in the chair she was occupying and pull her into my lap.

"Isabella, the moment you stepped into my office I knew I was going to fuck you. You know you also had the hope that it would happen." Her breath hitches and I place my hand on her leg slowly moving it up her thigh. Her skin feels like silk and has the most delicious floral smell mixed with her arousal.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Cullen?" she asks all breathy while looking in me in the eyes.

Instead of answering her I proceed to show her. My hand has just reached her panties and I slip in my fingers under them and I can feel that she is already wet. I then slowly enter one finger into her pussy and move it in and out slowly. She moans and is squirming in my lap which only makes my dick strain against my pants. I move her off my lap and push her skirt up and pull her panties down and then I gently kiss her apple shaped bottom. I quickly undo my pants and let 'The Champ' out and guide her back towards me.

"Edward you fucker! Mom says to hurry downstairs she has your fucking cream-a-wheat ready," my sister Alice screams at me while banging on my door.

"Fucking good morning to you too!" I yell back at her while releasing my cock. Damn Alice has always been a cock-blocker! One time I was about to get busy with her best friend Rosalie Hale when she came in to ruin my fun.

I jump into the shower and quickly rub one out. I know my mom will keep my cereal warm for me.

"How's my baby boy this morning?" mom asks me with a smile and a kiss. Fuck where were her lips last night? I shudder just thinking about what I heard.

"I'm good mom, just wanting to get to school early. I have a biology project to work on." The real project being Isabella Swan. I eat my cereal quickly and head out to my damn Volvo. Shit I wish dad would sale the old lady car and get me what I really want, but the Volvo has seen a lot of action.

I read three chapters of that damn book and took notes on my iPhone. My own copy will be here in two days along with my mini-fridge. From what I read Christian basically stalks Ana and shows up at her work. Once I get to school I head straight to the office to charm Mrs. Cope. She's a total cougar and I know she will do anything I ask.

**AN: Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Special thanks to Nannyjojo and jansails/jan2 for your reviews they made me laugh and I got a great line from jansails for a future chapter. I also think they have reviewed almost every chapter. **

** Please leave a review if your liking the story so far. They encourage me to write more. Also check out my other story Wicked Temptation; it's a Twilight/Fifty Shades Crossover and two chapters are posted. I already have four written but I'm hoping I can drum more interest.**


	11. Chapter 11: Cougars and Fate

I am one of the first in the school parking lot and head straight to the office to charm Mrs. Cope. Mrs. Cope is a nice looking woman in her early 40's but it is well known that her husband was a cheating bastard so in an effort to save her marriage she lifted her boobs and would often be seen working out. No matter what she tried her husband didn't change his ways and it is rumored that now Mrs. Cope has her own side action with a much younger man.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope how are you today? I really like that blouse you're wearing." I say this while checking out her great rack.

"Why, thank you Edward. What are you doing here so early?" She gives me a big smile.

"Mrs. Cope I need you to do me a favor."

"What can I help you with Edward?" she says while running her eyes up and down my body.

Giving her my killer smile and staring her in the eye I put forth the old Cullen charm. "Well, Mrs. Cope you know the new girl, Isabella Swan? I heard from my sister that she was having a difficult time adjusting and I thought that I could help her out, by showing her around and suggesting extra-curricular activities for her. So can I have her schedule? I'd be forever in your debt."

Mrs. Cope eyes me suspiciously. She knows what extra-curricular activities I want to introduce Isabella too.

"Edward, I'm really not supposed to give out that information. I'm sure if you just approach her she'll give it to you herself."

"Please Mrs. Cope at least tell me her first class. I would ask Isabella but we sort of got off on the wrong foot yesterday and I'm not sure her opinion of me is favorable. "

Mrs. Cope sways her way to a filing cabinet and then turns her head to speak to me. "All I can tell you is that she has English for first period."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope you're awesome!" I quickly exit the office and walk towards Mr. Masen's classroom since he is the only one who teaches 11th grade English.

I wait nearby and I see her approaching with Angela Webber. The girls are deep in conversation when suddenly I see Isabella begin to trip over a backpack and I quickly reach out to keep her from falling over. As soon as I touched her my dick goes hard.

"Uh, thanks for catching me." Isabella says with a slight shake to her voice.

"Would hate to see you fall Isabella. Are you ok?"

"It's Bella, just Bella. I didn't think you knew my name."

"Oh, ok. Anyway people should be more fucking careful where they lay their things. Just glad you didn't get hurt." I say while walking away to my first class. After I see Bella walk into English class I head back to retrieve my fucking backpack. Totally didn't mean to leave it where she would trip but it must be damn fate that I happened to catch her. This was so like the part I skimmed to in the book where Christian saves Ana. Now how should I play this? Should I ask her to lunch and then push her away saying its for her own good? Fuck, maybe I won't push her away, I really want to get laid. That fucker Christian Grey has me confused. I know there will be some late night reading.

"Don't fret Champ, hopefully you'll be getting some new pussy soon." Fucking sue me I like to talk to my dick.

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Carrots and Cookies

What a fucking exhausting day and its only 11:30. I made it a point to check out Isabella after each of her classes. It seemed that she had quickly became friends with Angela Webber. Nice girl and she would be smoking hot without the glasses but then again they give her the naughty librarian vibe. But I digress. Also seemed like that fucker Newton was trying to get all up in her goods and hanging nearby like a puppy was Jacob "Bucky" Black who is my sister Alice's personal pet project. I will definitely have to keep an eye on Newton and Black. No one is getting to Isabella first but me!

As I enter the cafeteria I scoop out the room and my eyes fall on Isabella and it looks like she's giving Newton a shy smile. What the fuck? I thought we had a moment this morning. Fucking whatever! I have never had to work this hard at getting to know a girl.

I grab a few slices of pizza, some cookies and a Coke and take my usual seat, which just so happens to be directly across from the table Isabella is sitting at with my sister Alice, Jasper, Angela, Jacob and Mike Newton just happened to join them. Isabella seems to be eating rabbit food and I fucking can feel "The Champ" grow in my pants as the fork comes to her lips. Her mouth chews slowly and I see her swallow. God I wish she swallows. Emmett and Crawley are asking me something but I tune them out because the next thing I see is that Isabella has a fucking carrot to her mouth. Does she bite down on that bitch? Oh hell no she doesn't instead she dips it in ranch dressing and the proceeds to slide it in and out of her mouth. I'm about to bust a fucking nut! All I can think about is those luscious lips wrapped around my cock. She finally stops the torture of the BJ on the carrot and there's a little bit of dressing on her lips and Bucky and the golden retriever Newton have their goddam tongues hanging out.

I'm seriously considering going over there and dragging her ass outside to fuck her in the Volvo. I need a release! I can feel a hand on my shoulder, "Edward what the fuck in wrong with you?" Emmet says while I crush my fucking cookies. I know she sees me and I hope she knows I'm angrier then the Republicans are about Obamacare.

Biology class is going to be torture!

**AN: Sorry it's been over a week since I've update. You know real life and remodeling my house has kept me busy. Also had a great weekend with some of my Twilight sisters. Anyway I hope you keep reading and I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow from Bella's point of view.**


	13. Chapter 13: Beavers, Dogs, Dressing

I can't believe I'm so fucking clumsy to trip over a backpack. What type of asshole just leaves theirs on the ground for others to injure themselves? Before I know it though a pair of strong hands reach out to keep me from falling face first. Just the touch of those strong hands send tingles to my girly parts but when I look up and into the eyes of the boy they belong to I fucking wet myself. This touch isn't like that corny vampire book; there is no electrical charge. What I fell is pure all out lust that puts my 17 year old body into overdrive. I am blushing as a pair of green eyes look at me curiously. Those eyes belong to no one other than the jerk Edward Cullen! Yes, the fine ass, mother-fucking jerk who happens to be the king of the school and also seems to hate me for laughing at him.

He is actually very polite when he helps me get steady on my feet which sort of shocks me. I of course can't say much but thank him and correct his use of my name. I swear my dad needs to quit telling everyone that my name is Isabella. Agh, I hate my full name it sounds like a grandma.

The rest of my day is pretty weird as well. I have English class with that buck-toothed kid Jacob Black. My friend Alice, swears he's really cute without the glasses but I'm not so sure about that. He's a nice kid but he's only 15, and some sort of genius so he takes a lot of AP classes. Jacob sits on my left and Alice sits right behind him and keeps trying to insinuate that I needed to find a boyfriend or at least a date because there is a spring dance coming up soon. Alice definitely wants Jacob to take the hint and ask me but the kid has no clue; besides I would have said no because honestly I don't think the boy's balls have dropped. He sounds like a 12 year old girl.

After English for some weird reason I feel like I'm being followed. I am by that damn golden retriever otherwise known as Mike Newton. He approaches me in the hall and is asking me a million and one questions and follows me into my next class. I have totally forgotten that we have American History together. He persuaded some girl to trade seats with him so that he can be sit in front of me. Fuck my life if the boy doesn't smell like cheap cologne and he has his blonde hair styled with ten different products. I can barely see the smart board up front. When class is over I quickly make my escape, and still can't shake the feeling that I am being watched.

My third class before lunch is Speech and it's just boring. I am sort of dreading lunch and even more so Biology simply because that means having to see Edward. I hope he's still in a good mood and over me laughing at him. How was I to know he would get butt hurt by that?

I make myself a huge salad at the bar and load up on carrots and ranch dressing, which I love. I usually don't eat salads but today I just want one and everything looks fresh. I sit with Alice, her boyfriend Jesper or something like that, Angela, Jacob and screw me if Newt-faced Mike doesn't join us. Mike makes a stupid comment about how Jessica Stanley used a cucumber to learn her blow-job skills and I look at him and blush. I could totally file a complaint against him, but just decide to ignore it because I don't want to rock the boat. I really hope he doesn't plan to sit here every day. The conversations going on are pretty stupid and I block them and begin to eat my salad. I look up and see the most beautiful boy in the school looking at me. I try to act natural and just munch on my carrots. The ranch dressing at this school is really good and I find myself sucking it off the carrot and dipping for more.

"Hey Bella, you sure do have some great oral skills." Mike says with a snicker. "Oh I didn't realize you were in my Speech class Mike. I thought I sounded foolish and couldn't put my thoughts together the way I was thinking them in my head." I says this actually astonished that he didn't try to annoy me in Speech as well and I don't look up to say this to him because I'm really hungry and need to finish eating before the bell rings. I then continue to suck the dressing off my carrot and Mike says, "I'm not in you speech class. I mean the way your mouth is handling that carrot." Is he insinuating that I know how to give a blow-job? I've never even seen a dick in real life and only know about blow-jobs from reading my mom's Cosmo's.

When I look up to my horror Jacob and Mike are staring at me like I'm something to eat and I divert my eyes out of embarrassment and glance over to Edward who seems to be angry and is smashing some cookies in his hand and throwing them down on the table. Who the hell smashes up perfectly good cookies? Also why the hell did I have to move to this damn town where I am getting so much unwanted attention, where the local creep is stalking me and the most gorgeous boy in the school seems to hate me? Fuck my life!


	14. Chapter 14: Bread Biology

Isabella Swan is a fucking cock tease. I can't believe she would do that with a carrot in front of those fucking horny bastards Jacob and Mike. I almost went to the bathroom to rub one out. There was no way I could go home to jack-off two days in a row. I leave the cafeteria just to calm myself and then proceeded to get to Biology early all the while holding my book in front of my crotch. How am I going to survive the next hour?

I'm already sitting at our table when Isabella walks in with her eyes cast down. "Hi Edward." She says shyly. "Hi." I can't manage much more just thinking about how erotic she looked taking on that carrot! I can honestly say I was envious of a vegetable. I proceed to just look straight ahead as Mr. Molina begins class.

Today we are doing an experiment on alcoholic fermentation in yeast. Mr. Molina has Angela and Tyler pass out four large test tubes to everyone and some balloons. There is already yeast at the table and we are instructed to fill a tub with warm water. Mr. M also tells us that we will be making bread with the end product of the first experiment. Fuck I thought this was Biology and not Home Economics. Edward Cullen does not know how to cook.

Isabella sits very quietly and listens intently for the instructions from Mr. Molina, but I am fascinated by her. She has one of the tubes in her hands. Her left hand holds the tube and she is using her right hand to slide it up and down. My mind can't help thinking about her had wrapped around 'The Champ' giving me a hand job. I swear this girl is fucking with me. She's either very experienced or very naïve. I'm hoping for the latter. I'm gripping the table for dear life. We are given further instructions and told to place a balloon over the tube. I do mine quickly but Isabella keep's dropping the balloon. "Do you want me to help you?" I ask her while gritting my teeth. "Could you please hold the tube so I can secure the balloon on it? I hate to bother you but you are my lab partner." She tells me this with a bit of a shake to her voice. I am hating how timid she sounds and I try harder to calm myself down. "Sure I'll help but you're in charge of making the bread. I don't know a damn thing about baking." I tell her with a smile.

She hands me the tube and I feel a warmth run through me. Her touch is nice and I instantly regret being such a jerk to her. I fucking can't wait till this day is over so I can continue my research. I hold the tube firmly all the while thinking about how I want to hold my cock firmly while she places a condom around it. She has no trouble with the balloon now that I'm holding the tube. Mr. Molina proceeds with a discussion over metabolism while we wait for the end result. After 20 minutes we record our findings and the yeast mixture in Isabella's tube rises faster since it had the most sugar.

Since this is only an hour long class Mr. Molina tells us that we will only be mixing the ingredients for the bread and will bake it tomorrow. Isabella goes to the front of the room to gather the baking ingredients and my eyes are glued to her ass. It's shaped like a fucking peach and all I want to do right now is bite into it.

"Edward do you want to at least crack the eggs and mix it?" Fuck no I don't want to crack any eggs especially when I'm about to crack a nut watching her play with the two white orbs in her hand. "Nah, you crack them and I'll mix ok." She proceeds to put all the ingredients in a bowl and hands it to me to mix. She then lays out some wax paper for us to knead the dough on.

"I think it's mixed enough Isabella." "Please just Bella, Edward. Only my grandma and my mom call me Isabella. I already told you I prefer Bella when you caught me this morning." She takes the bowl from my hand and I make sure that my hand touches hers. Bella scoops out the mixture and proceeds to knead. I see this as my opportunity to touch her again.

"Hey let me help. It sort of looks like fun." I quickly get behind her and my arms come directly under her breast. If I was too move them up some I could totally feel her up. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She feels so damn good pressed up against me. Our hands work together and her breaths seem to quicken. I hope she can't feel how hard I am for her right now, but then again maybe that would be a good thing. As our hands work together I feel her ass press back against me and I can't help but to groan into her hair. We are moving together forward and back and my dick is about to cut through my jeans. I want to kiss her neck and am about to when I hear a cough and a couple of snickers.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, I don't think it takes two of you to knead the dough." Mr. Molina says firmly "It doesn't take two Mr. Molina but it makes for a better show." Tyler says loudly and the class explodes into laughter. I quickly release Bella and look down at our bread dough and fuck me if we didn't shape it to look like a penis. Bella sees this and quickly rolls it into a ball and places it in the tin with our names on it. I rush to the sink to wash my hands, grab my book and notebook placing them in front of me as I exit the class. I turn right into the nearest boy's bathroom. I feel sorry for whomever gets this fucking Biology book next year because my dick is becoming well acquainted with it.


	15. Chapter 15:Literary Affection

The rest of the day is truly terrible. I can't get out of my mind how Bella felt pressing against me. I hope I didn't scare her and of course like a jerk I walk off. Mommy asked why I was so moody when I got home and I so wanted to tell her but that would be so awkward. "Mommy I totally molested a girl in Biology today my dick got so hard it hurt." Uh, nope not going to happen and my friends would just laugh at me. Instead I just tell her I'm tired and she pours me some milk and gives me two of my favorite snickerdoodle cookies. Esme Cullen is the best!

So here I am consulting this damn book again. My own copy should be here tomorrow and I hope mom isn't missing it. So far I have stalked her and teased her just like Christian did to Ana. On chapter three he invites her for coffee and then pushes her away. Maybe I should invite Bella out on Friday or Saturday, but then what? I know I am definitely sending her a gift. Flowers? Candy? Should I have them sent to school or her home? Fucking Chief Swan would probably come and interrogate me especially after the few times he's caught me in compromising positions. Oh those where good times too. Ok, she likes books so I just need to find the right one. I definitely can't send her Fifty Shades of Grey….hmm but then again she might like that. No, no Bella is a good girl, but I know she can hold her own.

Christian sends Anna the book Tess of the D'Urbervilles. I order Bella a copy of it on Amazon so I can give it to her if she says yes to a date. Until then I'll just find a really great quote write it down for her and leave it in her locker. I do a google search and find the perfect quote. Grabbing a paper I begin to write.

"_**It was then that the ecstasy and the dream began, in which emotion was the matter of the universe, and matter but an adventitious intrusion likely to hinder you from spinning where you wanted to spin."  
― Thomas Hardy, **__**Tess of the D'Urbervilles**_

_Bella, please excuse my behavior towards you in Biology. I let my instincts and senses overtake my body and mind. When you sat by me on Monday it was as if a dream walked into my life. I would really like to get to know you. Please go out with me this Friday night. _

_Edward Cullen_

Hmm, not too bad. Short and to the point. Damn I hope this works, I've never had to do anything like this for a girl before. Fuck I hope it doesn't take too many dates to get laid.

I hear footsteps in the hall and quickly stash the note in the drawer of my bedside table. "Fucker, what the hell where you up to in Biology?" Alice says through the door.

"What the fuck where you doing with Jasper all this time sis? I know you didn't have debate team practice." Got her!

"Little bro can I come in? Please?" Yes my sister does actually love me. Begrudgingly I tell her to come in.

"So really what is up with you and Bella? People were saying you two where basically dry humping in Biology. If you don't watch it you could get suspended and you know how that would disappoint dad and would mess up your chances of getting into Dartmouth." She tells me this with all sincerity.

"Alice I don't know what happened. We were doing the assignment and I went to help her because I felt bad for being a jerk to her. Instinct took over and she didn't seem to mind me pressed up against her. You know all the bitches love me. She was even pushing back." I tell her with no shame.

"Gross! Edward, right there is what is wrong with you! You can't go around calling girls bitches and just expect all of them to jump on your dick! Would you like it if a guy called me a bitch or if Jasper refereed to me like that? You have broken several girl's hearts at Forks, Edward and you can't keep playing games with them and I hope you're not plotting how to get into Isabella's panties. You remember what happened with Tanya? Huh, Edward, do you really want something like that to happen again?"

"Fuck no!" I say a little too loudly. I hope mom didn't hear me.

"Good, that was so horrible. Oh and by the way Tanya is coming back to school next week." Alice informs me.

My heart is pounding hard in my chest. "Oh fuck this isn't good. I thought she was going to finish out the school year in Seattle."

"Well she's not and word is that her family wants her home." She tells me this while walking out of my room.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to have to really lay on the Cullen charm to make Isabella mine before Tanya gets back. I just know that Tanya is going to try to fuck up my game.


	16. Chapter 16: Knead it Part Deux

What the hell was occurring in Biology? Edward Fucking Cullen totally dry-humped me! That night wasn't the first time I had ever dreamed of Edward Cullen but it was the first night I had ever had a sexual dream.

The dream was so, so vivid. Edward was standing in my room just watching me. I was just staring at his beautiful face in shock that he was there. Edward then strode over to my bed and sat on the edge. He then lifted his hand to caress my face. "Did you like today's Biology experiment Isabella?" I don't know why he called me by my full name in my dream but hearing it coming from his lips sent a shock through my body. I couldn't answer him, my tongue was tied and all I could do was shake my head like an idiot. "Did you like feeling my hard cock press against your ass?" Again I just shook my head. I had literally became a mute in my dream.

"Would you like for me to knead your ass like I did that dough?" I know, I know what a dumb corny question but that's what he said to me. "Want me to press into you, to taste your bread?" I think at this point I laughed out loud in my dream and he grew angry.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me again like you did on Monday? Should I take you over my knee and spank you?" Edward said standing up looking as if he was about to leave or attack me. Damn, where the hell was this dream coming from? I had never read anything like that in one of my many novels, never had those thoughts, no one had ever spanked me. At this point I spoke up in the dream. "Yes, please." Edward then lifted me up by my forearms, sat back down on my bed and threw me over his legs. He then proceeded to slowly remove my sweat pants and my drab plain panties. Fuck how come in my dream I couldn't be wearing something sexy? I was breathing hard, much like that girl in that weird vampire movie when I felt his large hand on my ass. He did proceed to knead it, to squeeze it and holy fuck he ran his finger up and down my crack. Fuck it was a good thing I showered before bed. "Knead, it Edward, knead it so good. Give me your cock. I want your baby juice." Fucking hell I was sounding like an 80's hip-hop song and 'baby juice' where the fuck did that come from! I don't need to be a typical small town teen mom, was this a sex dream or a nightmare?

I was so moaning like a whore in heat when suddenly I felt the first slap. "Count them!" Edward said to me in a commanding voice. "One!" In between each slap he rubbed his hand up and down my ass. He spanked me three times and I felt his fingers begin to touch the folds of my lady bits. "You're so fucking wet. I knew you wanted me from the first day. Do you want me to fuck you Isabella?" Suddenly I felt his finger enter me and then I fucking woke up.

The dream was so intense that I sat upright in bed and I could feel the stickiness in between my legs. Now here I am getting ready for another day at Forks High School and I don't know how I'm going to be able to look at Edward without thinking about that dream. I'm going to be in a perpetual state of heat. I may have to put an extra pair of panties in my backpack.

Argh, he's such a fucking jerk at times. I don't know why the hell he gets me so hot and bothered. Yesterday he just ran out of the Biology room, mumbling to himself and holding on to his book. I want him so fucking much, but does he really want me? Yeah I think he wants to fuck me, but I just don't want that. I want a friend, boyfriend and lover. I want to be the heroine of my own story, but also the fairytale princess. I don't need to be fucking saved but I know who I am. Like most girls I want some romance, I want to be surprised and shown that I'm important. Damn I need to do some research. I'm definitely not taking any advice from that girl Gabriella in that vampire book. She wanted no gifts, had no cell phone, internet, wore a kaki skirt to meet her fuck hawtt boyfriend's family and then in the later books was a total jerk to him and lead on that stupid werewolf kid. Argh, but then again making Edward jealous might be the way to make him take me seriously.

As I drive up to Forks High, I asses my appearance. I put some extra effort into my outfit today and I have to say my ass looks good in these jeans. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to call attention to myself so I just have a band t-shirt on, The 1975 and my black lace-up Vans. Walking into the building I'm immediately spotted by Mike Newton and I see him approaching me. I just give him a quick wave and head to my locker as fast as possible. When I open up my locker I see a folded piece of yellow legal paper on top of my books. I know this doesn't' belong to me so I pick it up and open it. It's actually a letter addressed to me in a very nice and neat script that I know is Edward's. I totally took notice of his penmanship yesterday; I take notice of everything about him.

The letter contains a quote from Tess of The D'Urbervilles. I immediately think what a freaking depressing book to be quoting. Brilliant but still depressing.

"**_It was then that the ecstasy and the dream began, in which emotion was the matter of the universe, and matter but an adventitious intrusion likely to hinder you from spinning where you wanted to spin."_**_**  
**_**_― Thomas Hardy, Tess of the D'Urbervilles_**

Hmm I sure was experiencing some ecstasy in that dream and he does have my head spinning with his constant mood swings.

_Bella, please excuse my behavior towards you in Biology. I let my instincts and senses overtake my body and mind. When you sat by me on Monday it was as if a dream walked into my life. I would really like to get to know you. Please go out with me this Friday night. _

_Edward Cullen_

Holy fuck! Edward Cullen wants to take me out on a date! Shit how do I play this? Should I say yes, should I make him earn it? He sounds so sincere and apologized for molesting me. Fuck I say I want romance but damn my hormones are telling me that I need to get laid. Oh I'm so saying yes but its only Wednesday. I think I'll make up some excuse about having a study date with the buck-toothed kid. Bella Swan you can be one sneaky bitch but Edward Cullen needs to see that I'm not going to fall for his good looks and cocky attitude. Ah, fuck who am I kidding his good-looks have had me horny since day one at this point I can't see it's his personality that I like.

Watch out Edward I'm going to make you work hard.

**AN: I know that I make a lot of jibs at Twilight and Fifty Shades in the story but please remember this is a comedy so take no offense. I truly love both sagas. Also someone mentioned that Tess is a depressing book, which I know that it is, but remember that Edward is taking his cues from Christian Grey. There is a great meme of the Dos Equis Man with the quote "I don't always take relationship advice but when I do, it's from Christian Grey!" I posted a pic of it in the Twi-h00rz book club page on FB in case you are interested. **

**Thanks to everyone who leaves me a review. I wish I would get more, because they truly motivate me, so leave one if you liked it or hated it.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Zone

Why am I so nervous? I'm Edward Cullen. I'm so trying hard not to stalk her around school. I'm not too sure she would like me following her around and I don't want to seem desperate. I put that note in her locker in the morning and I thought that maybe she would have at least come looking for me. Any other bitch….I mean any other girl would do that. I know I'll see her now that it's lunch time.

So here I am sitting all alone like a freaking idiot and her curvy ass hasn't walked in here yet. My friends are giving me weird glances and hell at this point I just want to join Emmett, Seth and Tyler and forget about my plan. Ok Edward think. If she says yes you have to make it really fuck awesome like Christian did for Ana. Who am I kidding of course she'll say yes. I could probably just take her to the damn park and she'd swoon, but maybe not. Isabella Swan definitely isn't like the other girls at Forks High. Her attitude probably comes from living in a big city and having to know how to handle herself. But hey who the hell knows.

Oh, shit here she comes with my sister, and her special project Jacob Black. I'm surprised the Newt isn't following along. They head to the lunch line and she grabs a lemonade and a sandwich. She always seems to be looking down but then she lifts her head and our eyes meet. I motion for her to come and sit with me. She's turning her head around as if to see if I mean someone else so I speak up. "Hey Bella would you like to eat your lunch with me today? I need to speak to you about our Biology experiment." Suddenly I hear Crawley laughing. "Shut the fuck up Crawley." I say giving him a death glare. I don't need anyone fucking up my game or making Bella second guess sitting with me.

Bella timidly walks over and I even pull out the seat for her. I hear a gasp come from Jessica Stanley. Yeah, my mom taught me manners. "Thanks Edward. So what about our experiment?" I can tell she's trying hard not to smile at the thought of us kneading that dough yesterday.

"Bella, did you get my note?" She shakes her head yes. "Uh, like I said I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable in Biology yesterday. It was just natural instinct to press my cock into your ass." Her face turns tomato red. "Agh, sorry this is coming out wrong. But yeah I apologize and I asked you in the note, but I'd also like to ask you in person if you maybe want to go out with me on Friday night?"

"Sorry Edward but I have a date with Jacob Black on Friday." Bella tells me with a small smile on her lips. My damn head is spinning. Did she just tell me no? Did she just chose Jacob "Bucky" Black over me? What fucking, twisted alternate universe have I entered? I swear to God I hear Rod Sterling saying _"You're travelling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead - your next stop, the Twilight Zone!"_ I have been left speechless.

"Edward, Edward did you hear me? I have a study date with Jacob Black. He's helping me study for the Trig test next Monday, but I'm free on Saturday." She smiles at me and then proceeds to bite her lip just like Anastasia Steele. I so want to bite her lip. Fuck maybe I am in the Twilight Zone.

"Uh, yeah that will work. I'll pick you up at four. Oh and you know I could have totally helped you study for Trig as well." I say a bit smugly.

"Glad to know that. So any idea what we might be doing Saturday? Should I dress casual?" Bella ask me. I want to tell her to wear a fucking short skirt so I have easy access, but decide against it. "Wear whatever you like. Hey you better finish that sandwich, our time is almost up."

We both begin to eat our terrible lunches and my eyes are fixated on her mouth. My mind keeps wandering back to how she was eating those carrots yesterday. Those cute little bunny teeth of hers where made to eat carrots and that mouth was made for my cock…fuck Cullen you don't need another boner at lunch.

"So Bella, would you like a cookie? They're chocolate chip." Damn I'd like to eat her cookie.

"I'd love one. Thank you." She takes the cookie and brings it to her mouth and a bit of chocolate lingers near the corner. I can't help myself and I reach over and wipe it off with my thumb and lick it clean. She's just stares at me with her mouth agape and I bend over and bite the rest of her cookie. The bell rings loudly but Bella seems to be in shock. Oh yeah Edward this is going to be easy.

"Hey Bella, did you not hear the bell. Walk with me to Biology." I get up before her and extend her my hand. As she reaches to take it she once again stumbles and I catch her. She looks at me as if she wants me to kiss her but I won't until she signs the paperwork….ha-ha, I have no fucking paperwork. Damn Christian Grey is fucking with my thoughts. Instead I let go of her gaze and see that her shoe is untied. "Bella, you laces are undone."

As she bends down to tie them I can't help to check out her ass and peeking out of her tight jeans are what seems to be blue lace panties. The Champ grows hard…must deflate. So I think of how Charlie Swan would shoot me if he ever saw me checking out his daughter's ass. I also reach over and grab the cap to the lemonade she drank and place it in my pocket.

"I hadn't noticed. Last thing I need is to trip again and actually hit the ground. With my luck I'd end up in the ER." She says laughing.

"Hey Forks General isn't a bad ER to land in."

"Why is that?" she ask curiously. "Didn't my sister tell you? My dad is head of surgery there." My statement gives Bella a topic of conversation so on our way to Biology she asks me more questions about my parents. I hope our bread taste as good as it felt kneading it.


	18. Chapter 18: Ball Breaker

The rest of the week goes pretty well since I asked Bella out on a date. We began to fall into easy conversation when we saw each other in the halls and at Biology. Thursday we baked the bread we had made and damn seeing her eat it made me wish I could butter her toast. I know she wasn't aware of how sexy she looked.

We still didn't sit with each other in the cafeteria, since that would basically be announcing that we were exclusive. I'm not sure if I was ready for that level of commitment yet. Instead Bella sat with my sister and her special project Jacob Black. I was having all sorts of weird emotions about Bella studying with Jacob on Friday. I know they are just going to study but at first she called it a study date and I about had a coronary. We kept it low key in the cafeteria but I would often catch Bella glance my way so I would give her a small smile. Everyone at Forks now knew I was interested in Bella but that didn't stop jerk-offs like Newton from still trying to hit on her. Worse yet was that fucking Jessica Stanley wouldn't get off my dick. Everywhere I turned she was following me, dropping hints about the upcoming dance and what where my plans for the weekend. I finally just told her that she could suck my dick, which she replied 'gladly.' I guess she took that literally.

Once Bella had said yes to our date I rushed home after school. What the hell where we going to do in Forks? Christian had taken Ana on a helicopter ride for their first date; which technically wasn't a date. He picked her up basically to make her sign a Non-disclosure agreement and to try to scare the shit out of her. That fucker didn't even buy Ana dinner, just showed her his playroom and rectified the situation. Ana totally gave up the prize! Yeah my family was well off but I couldn't pull off something like a helicopter ride for a first date and I was pretty sure Bella wasn't going to give me her virginity. Is she even a virgin? Damn I sure do hope she is. I wonder if and when I get to have sex with her I can tell her "Get ready Bella to be fucked, hard." Shit she might slap me. We will see.

So, anyways I kicked on the laptop and basically just freaking googled "awesome first dates." A variety of stuff came up but most where for a big city and some where a bit lame. Two choices in particular had some potential in a town like Forks. I'm ashamed to admit this but I enlisted my mom's help for one aspect of our date.

So Thursday and Friday have come and gone and honestly I'm a little nervous. I so wanted to go stalk her house on Friday to see if Jacob was there. Well yeah I did do a drive by but I didn't see Jacob's Schwinn there, so who knows. It's not that I don't think Bella is into me. I know she is, because it's obvious to everyone even my sister that still wants her to go out with Jacob Black. Alice is been real bitchy to me lately since she found out I asked Bella on a date.

I checked that damn book again to see what Christian was wearing on his so called date with Ana, but it didn't say so I'm just going with jeans, a white dress shirt and a damn grey tie. I know my dad has a few ties in various shades of grey so I'll just go borrow one from him.

I walk right into my parent's room and my mom screams and seems to be hiding something under her pillows. "Don't you know how to freaking knock Edward!" Oh shit mom never calls me Edward, it's usually baby boy. "What the hell mom, it's only me. Hey do you think I can borrow one of dad's grey ties?" I ask her.

"Why do you need a grey tie for Edward? The bowling alley really isn't the place for one, nor is the other place." She asks me suspiciously.

"Mama I just want to look good for the girl, ok. She's different and well I just need to impress her."

"Baby boy I'm sure she's already impressed by your charming personality and your amazing good looks. You don't need a tie but dad has some in that small middle drawer." Yeah my mom thinks I'm pretty amazing. "Thanks mama, your just biased, but you speak the truth." At this comment she flings a small pillow at me. I pick it up and give her a good-bye kiss. "I'll see you later mom and thanks for all the help. Love ya." "Love you more baby." My mom says sweetly.

I pull up promptly in front of Bella's house in my Dad's new Audi, and thank God that Chief Swans cruiser isn't there. I'm not sure I want to meet him formally anytime soon. If I didn't know that my dad was in love with my mom I would seriously think that dad was looking for some new pussy. This car was seriously too much for a man his age. Before I can knock Bella answers the door and damn if she doesn't look beautiful. I know you probably thought I was going to say fuck hawtt, which she is, but today she's beautiful. She has her hair slightly pulled back and is wearing a skirt and a blue sweater that looks very soft. It's a good thing that the weather is nice today which is a rarity in Forks.

"Hi Edward, I like your grey tie." She tells me with a shy smile. "Hey Bella, you look beautiful." With my statement her eyes widen and I can tell she's not use to getting compliments or just doesn't know how to receive them so I don't say anything else as I reach around her to close the front door. While doing this our bodies slightly graze each other and I can feel the electric current that has drawn me to her since the day we met. I then reach for her hand and lead her to my car. We don't say anything to each other which is a bit weird but also comforting, since sometimes I have no filter.

"We're going bowling?" she asks incredulously. "Yeah, you don't like bowling? There's not many choices in Forks."

Nervously she tells me, "It's not that Edward. I've just never been bowling and you know I'm a bit clumsy."

"No worries Bella. I have my own ball and I brought my dad's too. His is a bit smaller and I'm sure you can handle it."

"Ugh Edward, I don't want to break your balls especially not your dads." Fuck that sounded so wrong and I try not to laugh at her statement. "Bella, it's almost impossible to break a bowling ball. Don't worry about it. I'll show you how to handle them." I say with a bit of smirk as I open the car door.

I rush over to get the door for her and then I reach back for my bag with the bowling balls and my shoes. Fuck if I'm going to use anyone else's shoes. I also brought my moms and Alice's shoes for Bella.

Those loitering in the parking lot of the bowling alley stop to gawk at us. Perhaps they are staring at my Dad's new Audi or maybe they are staring at my date or even at me. Honestly it was probably all three, since fuck, this is Forks. Once inside it's more of the same. All eyes are on us including those of my friends, Emmett, Tyler and Seth. "Edward everyone is staring at us." Bella said nervously. "Nah, not that guy. He just looked." I lead Bella to the counter and pay for our games. Once we are settled in I glanced around me and fuck if Chelsea Anderson isn't giving me the evil eye and seated with her is the Newt who looks equally as peeved.

Chelsea use to be my regular FB (and I don't mean Facebook Friend) that was until Tanya Denali replaced her. Thing is that I was never serious about either of them and Chelsea knew the deal. Guess seeing me out on an actual date is a bit too much for her.

Bella was changing into her shoes so I don't think she can hear the shit they are spewing. "Why the fuck in Cullen wearing a tie to the bowling alley?" I hear Mike say. "He looks fucking fine Mike. As for his date, she could use a fucking ambush makeover. I'm going to submit her for What Not to Wear."

"Chelsea everyone knows that show is no longer on the air." Mike says with a laugh. "Fuck you Mike. What are you? A secret fashionista? No, you're just another loser that knows every program on television because you have no life."

"Then why the fuck are you here with me? Oh right, Cullen would never be seen in public with you." With that Mike storms out the door.

Bella does notice that last part and I'm sure she heard their heated words but she makes no comment.

"Edward, I'm ready to bowl. Do you have your dad's number on speed dial?"

"Yeah let's bowl." I go first just to show Bella how to hold the ball and explain the basics. When it's her turn I make sure to stand behind her to help her with her form and she instinctually pushes her ass into my crotch. "Fuck Bella, those aren't the only balls that are hard." Shit I can't believe I said that. She really doesn't seem to mind my crudeness because all she does is giggle. I decided then and there to just let the girl play because I swear my dick is going to raise up her skirt and dry hump her here in lane 8.

I buy her a Coke and some cotton candy which is a big mistake. First of all seeing Bella suck on a straw and licking her fingers makes my constant boner rub against the zipper of my jeans. Bella then offers me some candy from her fingers and I so happened to lick them in the process. You could say she is shocked but fuck I can't help myself. Overall bowling is a fun way to spend some time and Bella's game does seem to improve. When she bowls her first strike she runs up to me and throws her arms around my neck. Damn I want to kiss her but I'm waiting for the right time. Instead I give her a small forehead peek.

"So you ready for the second part of our date?" I asked her.

"There's a second part?" She says excitedly. "You seriously didn't think that I was only going to take you bowling did you? Nah, I have something else planned but we just have to drive to my house first."

"Edward, I'm not sure if I want to meet your parents yet. What if they don't like me?"

"Bella, chill my mom and dad drove to Port Angeles to watch some movie and Alice is probably off doing things with Jasper that would want to make me bleach my brain."

To that Bella mumbles something that sort of sounds like "I'd like to do things with you." But I can't be certain. "Did you say something Bella?"

"Uh..uh nothing Edward." With that I take her hand and lead her out of the bowling alley. I hope she'll like the second part of our date.

**AN: Sorry this took awhile. Been remodeling my house so that's occupied my time. Not that I have that many readers, but I do enjoy writing this story and am thankful to those who do review the chapters. Anyway can anyone guess what they will be doing on the second part of their date?**


	19. Chapter 19: Tarts and Parts

We pull up to my house and I can tell Bella is a bit nervous. "Hey what's wrong? You seem a bit nervous No one is home so do you want to come in?"

"No it's ok Edward, I prefer to wait for you out here. Uh well you do make me a little nervous….but in a good way."

Her words make me smile and I open the door to go grab the items I will need for the second part of our date. Once inside the house I spy all the things I need quickly because my mom is just awesome like that and has everything ready to go. Just need to grab a few things out of the fridge.

I drop all the items inside the trunk of the car and am glad to see that Bella is looking at her phone and not at what I'm doing. Though I do wonder what she's doing on her phone or if she's texting a friend about me.

"It's a great day for what I have planned for us today." I tell her shyly. What is wrong with me? I haven't been shy since fifth grade. This girls is completely disarming me. She places her hand on the console between us which I take as a signal to hold her hand. It's a bit hard trying to navigate the winding roads while holding her hand and honestly I have never done anything like this with a girl before.

We arrive to our destination in the Ho National Park and I take out the basket and blanket from the back of my trunk. "So, I see we are having a picnic! I'm so hungry and I'm coming down from my sugar rush. Thanks again for the candy Edward." "Thank you for sharing it with me. Sit over there on that log so I can even out the ground. I don't want anything poking you." I tell her. The only thing I want poking her is my dick.

Once everything is set out I go and grab Bella by the hand and lead her to the blanket. She's finding it sort of hard to sit down in her skirt but finally settles with her legs tucked to the side giving me a nice view of her long legs. My mom has made us some chicken salad sandwiches and there are potato chips and Coke to be served in actual glasses. Mom wanted to make me something fancy but I told her I was only taking her on a date, not asking her to marry me.

Bella seems to be enjoying the sandwiches and I ask her more about Phoenix and her mom. "Edward, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Why did you hate me so much when we first met?" Bella asks me.

"I did hate you." She looks a bit sadly so I quickly add, "Because I knew from the first moment that I wanted you Bella." Her name is like a song and I like saying it.

"What do you mean by 'I wanted you' are you just trying to use me for sex or do you actually like me?"

"Shit, Bella, are you always so straight forward? Umm yeah I'm sexually attracted to you. I think bread making in Biology should have told you that. Though I hope, fuck I mean, damn…uh yeah I'd like to have sex with you some day, but it doesn't have to be today. Unless you want to fuck today…uh no I didn't mean that. Uh do you need me to rectify the situation? Mmm I just really like you." Son of a bitch I can't believe that I just went on a ramble like that.

Shaking her head Bella says "I like you too Edward and well I've never been sexually attracted to anyone but you. So maybe you can rectify the situation one day." Oh fuck yea! Should I kiss her? I so want to kiss her, but I settle for holding her hand and asking her if she wants desert. You fucking failed Cullen. Fix this! Seduce her because she's just basically told you that she wasn't opposed to having sex with you.

It's a little warm so I roll up my shirt sleeves and begin to shift around the container with the deserts in the basket. "Hey Bella, I think you know I didn't make any of this food and I'm not ashamed to say that my mom helped me because she's a pretty good cook but what she really loves to do is make deserts." I also begin to remove my gray tie. "Edward why are you taking off your tie?" she ask with a smile on her face. Oh she is so game. "I thought we could play a game where you could try to guess what you're eating. Do you trust me?" She holds out her wrist and I just shake my head in surprise. "No Bella, can I blind-fold you?" "Uh sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking," she says with a deep blush on her face. Winking at her I tell her, "Nah, its ok. Maybe we can try that one day."

I lean over and begin to secure the tie around her eyes and her breathing accelerates. I reach into the container and I grab the first pastry and bring it to her lips. I'm so aroused by the sight of her in a blind fold with her lips open I can hardly make my dick stand down. "Mm that is so good. It's a lemon tart, but I'm not sure about what type of berry is on it." I'm mesmerized by how her lips move and then she licks her lips to end me. God take me now because I'm soon to die from blue balls. "Uh it's a blackberry. Are you ready for your next treat?" I bring the mini chocolate cupcake with a cherry filing to her mouth. "This you can take all at once." Damn I hope she can take my cock all at once. "Chocolate cupcakes with cherries! That's delicious." I'm speechless but not because it was sexy but because Bella's teeth are covered with chocolate cake. I sort of want to laugh but I stifle it. "Last one to try to guess ok, but you can definitely have more of them later." I bring the pastry to her lips which is an éclair. Most people think that an éclair is a simple pastry but my mom's eclairs are an art form. This one is perfectly tubular with a salted caramel glaze on top and a hazelnut filling, they are also my favorite. As I'm bringing the éclair to Bella's open mouth it begins to resemble a dick. My dick to be precise that is honing in on her perfect mouth. I'm so enthralled in my daydream that I actually miss her lips and hit the side of her mouth instead. "Oh fuck, sorry there was a bird flying by and I got distracted. I didn't want it to shit on us." This is a total lie since I haven't seen one bird the whole time we have been here. You can hear them but I've been too busy memorizing every detail that is Bella.

"It's ok Edward." She says while trying to lick the side of her mouth clean. "Open up. You're in for a real treat with this one." This time I don't miss as she takes a bite barely missing my fingers and I pop the rest into my mouth.

"Holy fuck! That is so freaking good." She moans and I feed her another one all the while my cock is aching in my pants. She takes it all in at once and is munching down. I never knew that I could enjoy watching a girl eat. "I have to see what this pastry looks like." Bella says enthusiastically while pulling off her blindfold. I don't say a word because both of her lips have a bit of hazelnut-chocolate cream on them and I lean in very slowly. Our lips touch and I am possessing her mouth which taste of pastry and all that is tempting in the world. At first she is hesitant but then her lips begin to move against mine and she's kissing me back with a fervor and I fall back on the blanket. Our eyes lock and I know that if I died today that this would be the most perfect moment of my young life. A moment with a brown-eyed girl that taste of hazelnuts, chocolate and sunshine. No girl has ever gotten the one up on me by being the aggressor, though some have taken me for a good ride. Bella pushing me down on the blanket and straddling me takes me by surprise. Of all the girls who have sat on The Champ nothing compares to the feeling of this girl, Bella, all soft and small breast pressing against me. I can feel her rub her pussy against me and it's soft versus hard, but at the same time and there is a sharpness that hits me. Is it my heart or just my cock? Pressing her lips against mine and trying to press her body into me as close as possible with clothes on I know I'm about to explode. Once her tongue makes its way into my mouth I know this has to stop.

I sit us up and I break our kiss. "No we have to stop." "Oh my god, I'm sorry Edward." She's embarrassed and looks almost like she might want to cry.

"No babe don't worry. I am a man. I would love to continue but I really don't want your, first time to be out in the woods." Bella's eyes grow wide and she begins to laugh hysterically much like the first time we met. "No Edward, I'm not sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for attacking you and throwing you down on top of the glasses. One broke and there seems to be a piece sticking out of your arm." Her eyes move to my arm and sure enough there is blood.

"Oh fuck! That's not funny" I'm beginning to feel dizzy and my shirt sleeve is turning red. "Oh fuck!"

"Sorry Edward. I just sometimes have weird reactions to things. I take it you hate blood, "Bella says. Duh, yes I hate blood! I'm not a freaking vampire. "Uh. I'm not feeling too well." I begin to get up. Why in the hell did my mom insist on packing real plates and glasses?

"Edward sit down! I need to get that glass out of your arm."

"No take me to the hospital. My dad is a doctor. I need to be really careful about cuts."

Bella reaches over and quickly pulls the glass out of my arm and covers the cut with a napkin. "Sit down Edward and let me get a better look at it." I do as she tells me and Bella kneels down beside me. Glancing sideways I can tell the cut isn't that bad. Bella reaches over and grabs a napkin pouring some water on it and then proceeds to clean my cut. "Hold the napkin on it. I have some ointment and band aids in my purse in the car." I watched her amazed at how calm and confident she looks now. Once she gets back I ask her why she didn't get scared from the blood.

"Well Edward, unlike you I am a vampire, but I've grown immune to the sight and smell of human blood that it really doesn't bother me anymore. Though I think yours might be very tasty."

"Ugh that's kind of gross, but also kind of hot." I state.

"No really Edward as I'm sure you already know I'm a bit accident prone. I carry around ointment and Band-Aids like other girls carry around tubes of lip gloss and mascara. Truly Edward I'm so sorry that I ruined our date." She says as she finishes putting on the band aid.

"Bella, no don't say that. Our date isn't ruined. I just panicked and thought it was worse. I never expected to get cut out here and well I didn't expect you to respond so enthusiastically to that kiss. So since it seems that you have this under control with your expert nursing skills would you mind if I kiss you again?

"I think I'd like that." She responds while biting her lip. "I'd really also like to bite that lip."

"I would let you." This time Bella takes the lead and leans in to kiss me. I gently place on hand behind her head and another around her waist bringing her closer to me. I once again break off the kiss but I tug on her bottom lip with my teeth. I end what could be the second best kiss of my life because there is one more thing I would like to do with her before I have to take her back home.

"That was nice. But why did you stop?"

"I want to take you back to my house. There's something I'd like to show you." I then begin to pack up all the dishes and place the bloody napkins in a zip-lock bag. My mom is going to freak when she sees those but it was her smart idea to put in some of her linen napkins. I also collect the broken glass and toss it in the basket as well. I don't want any of the wild life to get cut. I help her back into my car and close the door, grab a bottle of orange juice from the picnic basket and we are off to Forks once again.


	20. Chapter 20: Do Zombies Get Boners?

I really hope that Bella likes what I want to show her at home even though it isn't a red room of pain like that fucker Christian Grey has. I wonder how long it takes to build one of those. Maybe I could just get one of those tantric chairs. Fuck I really hope my parents don't plan on constructing something like that. It would just be weird. Which reminds me I need to download the other two books to my kindle app on my computer. Why the fuck didn't I do that with the first one. Sometimes I just don't stop to think.

Bella is all quiet and shy in the car but I'm asking her questions about her family and friends back in Phoenix. "So Bella did you leave any good friends behind in Phoenix?" What I'm really hinting at is whether she had a boyfriend or not. I'm assuming that she's a virgin since she told me I could rectify the situation, but hell the situation could be that she doesn't know how to give a blow job or she's an anal virgin. Damn if she's let me do that to her then she might be a keeper. I've seen the clips online and that shit looks like it would hurt. I might have to buy her one of those butt plug things.

"Edward! Are you listening to me?"

"Did you say something?"

"I was telling you that I had a few friends that were more like acquaintances. My mom is, was like my best friend. She's really young for her age and had been alone for a good while till she met Phil. I sort of would always feel guilty if I left her alone to go with kids my own age." She tells me with a bit of sadness in her voice.

The rest of the ride she explains to me her reasons for moving to Forks and I think it's pretty clear that she didn't have a boyfriend. It really makes me happy that I might be her first for many things. Once we get to my house I assist her out of the car and lead her to the back yard and out to our boat deck. It's nothing big but we do have a rowboat.

"So is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah kind of silly right? I mean if you don't want to go rowing with me you don't have to go. I'd just thought you might like it." Why do I always ramble around her?

"Yeah, I'd love to go out on your boat Edward. I've never been on one before even though my dad loves to go fishing. I always refused to go."

I proceed to get into the boat first because I definitely don't want her falling into the river. I begin to row us out and I can tell she's a bit nervous. "Bella are you ok? Does the water make you nervous?"

"No not really Edward I trust you. You just make me nervous because I'm not sure we have anything in common. You just seem so popular and experienced," she says hesitatingly.

I reach over and place my hand behind her neck making her look at me. "Bella, don't worry so much. We will take this at your pace or any speed you want." I lean into kiss her softly on the lips and she reaches to place her hands around my neck. Our kisses grow more heated and my damn wandering hands move down to the swell of her tits and I lightly stroke her nipple through her sweater. She gives out a little moan and so I continue to move my hand around her tit as I proceed to kiss her neck and then her collar bone. I'm so tempted to move her bra over so I can take her nipple in my mouth but I don't want to freak her out. I move my hand to the other boob and one of her hands is moving up and down my back while she continues to push against me so much that the boat begins to rock. Bella stops abruptly her grinding.

"Edward it's getting dark and I didn't tell my dad I was going out with you. He'll be home in an hour. Thank you for everything today. It's so beautiful out here. You're really lucky to live here." She tells me.

"Well you're welcome to come by when you want to. My mom really wants to meet you and well your already friends with Alice." I pull up to the dock and proceed to tie down the boat before assisting Bella out of it. I sort of just lift her out since that's the easiest thing to do.

We are standing outside of her door and I'm finding it hard to leave her especially since most dates begin around this time. Well most of my dates begin around 11 or 12 but those are mostly just booty calls. She unlocks her door and turns to face me. "Thanks again Edward. I had lots of fun."

"No, thank you for giving me a chance. Especially since I was such a jerk to you the first couple of days." I say with a regret.

"Well I did laugh at you which wasn't very nice, but sometimes you can't help yourself." Bella says with a smirk.

"Well Bella you can make it up to me."

"How so?" she asks.

"Will you go out with me again and be my date for homecoming? I really want to see more of you and I just don't mean naked. Ugh well I do want to see you naked eventually."

"Oh my gosh Edward you're so forward, but I like it." Knowing she feels the same I lean in and give her one more lingering kiss while pressing her body against the door. I feel the 'Champ" growing so I break off the kiss and start towards my car.

Driving home I'm on a high thinking about Bella and how this might actually be my first real relationship with a girl. I'm not too sure if that's what I want though because we are both young and we will be going to college soon. Perhaps we shouldn't be exclusive just yet, but fuck I hate the idea of her dating any of those other assholes at school. Jacob Black and Mike Newton already follows her around like puppy dogs. Perhaps that's what she needs; someone to be devoted to her. That fucker Christian Gray was totally monogamous with his submissive, but he only saw them on weekends. I'll be seeing Bella every day at school and possibly every weekend. Am I ready for that?

Pulling up to my house I notice a white car in the drive way. At first I don't recognize it but then it hits me that this car belongs to Tanya's mom. Fuck what is her mom doing at my house? She isn't friends with my parents because my mom can't stand Mrs. Denali. That only means that it must be Tanya. I'm so not ready to face her so I quickly turn and head back down the road.

I end up at Emmett's and luck out that Rosalie isn't there so we play some pool for an hour and then catch a college football game on the television.

"So Edward did you fuck Bella Swan yet?"

"Yeah I gave it to her nice and hard in my car." I say while throwing one of the pillows on the couch at him.

"Damn Edward you must have some mad skills or she's a slut."

Hearing Emmett call Bella a slut fucking infuriates me so I lunge over and punch him hard in the side even though I know he will totally take me down. "Shut the fuck up Emmett you don't know a damn thing about her and no for your information I didn't fuck her. I just said that because that's my usual response when it comes to girls." I say as his fist is about to come down on my face.

Emmett takes it easy on me and only punches my shoulder lightly. "Yeah I sort of knew you weren't telling the truth. According to Rosalie and Alice she didn't have a boyfriend back in Arizona and she just doesn't seem the type to put out. Don't be such an asshole with her. Ok? She seems like a nice girl and besides Charlie Swan will shoot your balls off." Emmett says with a huge laugh. "Hey so why did your date let off so early?"

"Ugh well Charlie Swan sort of doesn't know she was going out with me but I'm sure he's been informed by now. Catch you later Em."

I start driving home but decide to take a detour towards Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser isn't there but I park a bit down the road. I really want to see her again. There's a tree outside her window but guys only climb trees to get into girl's rooms in books and shit, instead I knock and ring the doorbell. I can hear Bella coming down the stairs and she only answers the door part way because there is a chain on it.

"Uh Hi Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks with surprise.

The night air is really cool and so I ask her if I can come in. "I was just driving home from Emmett's and took a detour. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind but I'm not sure my dad will like you being here with me alone."

"I'll leave then if you want me too." She quickly tells me to stay.

"So hey can I see your room?" I ask her because I'm just curious to what her personal space looks like.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. My dad could get home any minute and I don't want you to get shot." I instinctually grab my balls to which Bella laughs and leads me to the couch in her living room.

"So do you want to watch The Walking Dead Marathon? I can't wait for the new season to begin tomorrow. I swear it gets crazier each time, but we don't have to watch that if you don't want too." Bella says excitedly.

"What the fuck? For reals you like the Dead? You are a keeper!" I've never met a girl who actually likes the Walking Dead and better yet she has also read all the comics. We settle in to watch an episode and I can't help reaching out to pull her closer to me. I never knew it could be this nice just sitting around watching television with a girl. Bella definitely isn't squeamish but I can feel her body tense because this is the episode where that fucker The Governor attacks the prison. Poor old Hershel is about to meet his end. When this happens Bella pushes her face into my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her.

"Hey, it's ok to cry for Hershel. It sucks how his life ended."

"Oh believe me I cried the first time like a baby." She says this but I can still sense she wants to let out a big cry fest with boogers and all so I lean over and kiss her. Soon we are in full make out mode on her couch. Forget Hershel, Rick, Glen and even the chief, because Isabella Swan is totally letting me grind into her.

She feels incredible beneath me and I quickly move down to her neck and gently suck. She's making the sweetest little moaning sounds that only encourage me to go exploring. While I'm kissing her neck my hand wanders to the waist band of her sweatpants.

"Is this ok?" I whisper in her ear to which I can feel her nod her head. My hand moves in further but I don't move her panties aside, I just rub her over them. Luckily she is wearing a lose t-shirt so I skim my teeth over her tits. I don't want to scare her so I just suck on it a bit over the lace of the material. Once I do this she begins thrusting herself upward and I rub harder. I know she's close because her thighs begin to squeeze my hand. Bella's noises are getting louder so I move up to kiss her. I'm totally tongue fucking her mouth when she comes. I prop myself up so I can see her face and she is completely blissed out. I'm pretty sure I just gave Bella her first orgasm. I bend down to kiss her but Bella quickly hides her face in the pillows on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I just let you do that to me! I've never done anything like that before."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." I explain to her while making her look at me.

"You won't go tell anyone will you?" Usually I would go and tell all my friends but that's because all the girls I've been with have a reputation of being easy. That is except for Tanya, but I still bragged about it when I hooked up with her. Bella's different though. I feel like I need to protect her from the small town gossips of Forks and maybe even myself. "No Bella I won't say anything."

Bella then kisses me, which reminds me that The Champ has gotten no relief and is now poking Bella's leg. "Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help you out. I just sort of laid there while you did all the work."

"It was perfectly fine by me. I don't expect you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." I'm really hoping she wants to return the favor.

"Well, I've never touched a penis before. I've seen one in movies and such." I can tell she's embarrassed and maybe scared.

"Would you like to touch mine?"

She just nods her head so I take her hand and place it on top of The Champ. "What do I do now?" Bella asks me shyly.

"Just move your hand over it and squeeze a bit." I move her hand and unbutton my pants. I don't take it out because I really don't think she's ready for that. I replace her hand on my boxer briefs and she begins to just explore it by running her fingers up and down. I decide to help her out and I place my hand over hers and start rubbing it up and down my lengthy. I'm becoming so hard just watching our hands work together but I need her to know she's safe with me so I shift so that I can kiss her as well. My balls are beginning to constrict when we hear a damn car pull up the driveway and Bella quickly jumps away from me. Fuck I guess it's time to formally introduce myself to her dad.


	21. Chapter 21: Sticky Pillows

When we arrived at Edward's house we didn't go inside, instead he led me to the back yard that was about 100 feet from the river where they had a dock and a small row boat. Too bad they didn't have a boat house. We could have really had some fun. After the scare with Edwards cut arm everything else went smoothly. I was even able to make it into the boat without tripping. I never thought that the guy who was so mean to me the first couple of days of school could be so romantic and kind. Of course there was a full make out session in the boat as well and we almost tipped it over. By that time, it was already getting dark outside so I asked him to take me home because I wasn't sure how my dad would react to seeing me with a boy. Now I'm just her lying in bed thinking about my very first date. I don't think any others can compare after this.

I hear my phone ting with a text message and of course it's from Edward. I decide not to text him back because I don't want to seem too eager, but I'm sure if he asked me to take off my panties I would. I've been watching The Walking Dead Marathon in preparation for tomorrow's premier. Hell I like Edward and all but I also need some me time with the Ricktator.

I've gone through three episodes when I hear a knock on my door and the bell quickly follows, which scares the shit out of me and I jump in my bed. My dad has always taught me to be cautious so I slip on some sweatpants, lookout my window but see no one. When I arrive at the door I make sure to ask who it is and I hear Edward's voice.

I quickly let Edward in because I know by now that someone has informed my dad that I was out with Edward and I don't want to add fuel to the fire. Edward asks to see my room but I know that isn't a good idea and I invite him to watch The Walking Dead with me which he is also a fan of.

Having Edward next to me is a bit intoxicating and he pulls me closer to him. Once Hershel meets his end Edward puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest. I always hate this episode. After admitting to Edward that I cried the first time Hershel's head met the ax, he tilts my head up to kiss me. Its starts gently but next he pushes me down and I can't believe I'm letting this boy dominate me and do all these things to me. His hand inches down to my sweats and even though I feel nervous I'm not afraid and I want him to touch me. Edward senses I'm a little tense so he only rubs me over my panties and continues kissing and sucking on my breast. I can feel my hips rising and it's as if I want to exploded. My breathing is hard and I'm pretty sure I just had my first orgasm so I quickly hide my face in the couch pillows. Edward assures me it's ok and kisses me again, it's after that I noticed that Edward has a huge boner going on. I wonder if zombies get boner? The Walking Dead is still on and my mind drifts but it quickly goes back to Edward's crotch. What the hell should I do? I'm totally not sticking it in my mouth but I wouldn't be opposed to touching it and for some unexplained reason I really trust Edward.

"Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help you out. I just sort of laid there while you did all the work." I tell him shyly.

"It was perfectly fine by me. I don't expect you to return the favor." I'm so relieved he says that and I proceed to tell him how I've never touched or seen a real penis. He asks me if I want to touch his and he gently places my hand on it and shows me how to touch him. It somehow grows larger and by the noises he's making I know he's about to explode as well. I can't believe I'm making him feel this way! Edward is really starting to move his hips when we suddenly hear a car pull up. Shit it's time for Edward to meet my dad and I'm still sitting here with sticky panties.

My dad yells "Bella I'm home." Assuming that I'm upstairs and then walks into the living room to see Edward sitting in his recliner with a pillow over his lap. Big mistake. No one ever sits in Charlie Swan's favorite chair and the pillow is so obviously hiding something. My dad goes into total cop mode and is looking at us suspiciously.

"I didn't know you had company Bella? I would like it if you had called and asked me if you could have friends over."

"I've had Alice and Angela over and you were ok with that." I tell him.

"They aren't boys Bella!" he yells at me. He then turns towards Edward and ask him "Who the hell are you?"

Edward stands and extends his hand but you can tell Charlie has made him nervous and he's still sporting a semi. My dad totally pulls a jerk move and doesn't take his hand and starts grilling Edward.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have asked me if you could take out my daughter? I had to be informed by the town gossips! What are your intentions and where the hell is your car?"

Oh my god, I never thought my dad would act this way! In between all the questions Edward is trying to answer him but my dad keeps interrupting with all his questions.

"I'm Edward."

"I know who the hell you are now get out of my house." Why the hell did he ask who he was? I'm not sure what to do, since I've only really known my dad on summer vacation and the occasional Christmas. Edward then proceeds to walk out the door.

"What the hell dad! We were only watching The Walking Dead and besides he's Alice's brother and my friend." I'm so angry at Chief Swan, because I've never given him any cause to worry about me or to be irrational. "I'm so freaking embarrassed." I yell at him while I try to make my way upstairs.

"Bella wait! You can't just be inviting boys into the house this late at night it's not safe and this is a small town. Also I really wish you had told me you had a date I didn't appreciate hearing it from others who saw you at the bowling alley. I'm sorry for embarrassing you but you're my baby girl and well you just moved back. I was hoping we would get to know each other better, before your off to college and you forget about your old man." There is such sadness in his voice that I can't hold this against him. I know when my mom left him he was devastated and I don't think he's completely over it yet.

"Dad I'm sorry for not telling you about my date and for letting Edward into the house. I really wasn't trying to deceive you; I just wasn't sure how to tell you about him. This whole dating thing is new to me too." I'm totally sincere in my apology and I know I'm forgiven so my dad pulls me in for a hug. I do really want to escape though because I need another shower. As I'm making my way up the stairs we hear a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" states my dad. I'm sure it's just one of our noisy neighbors who might have heard our fight.

My dad goes to open the door and I follow closely behind him.

"Who is it?" my dad asks.

"It's Edward Cullen, sir." Oh shit what is Edward playing at. He's a true glutton for punishment.

Surprisingly my dad opens the door and invites Edward inside.

Before my dad can speak Edward extends his hand towards Charlie, which he takes this time.

"I'd like to formally introduce myself sir. I'm Edward Cullen and I'd like to dominate, oh shit I mean I'd like to date your daughter."

"Oh I know who you are Edward. Remember I caught you in that one incident last year." Charlie says with a bit of sarcasm.

I can't believe that Edward just asked permission to date me. How old fashioned but also a bit romantic and brave. What was my dad eluding to though? I'm looking between the two of them and I swear I see a blush on Edward's face. I need to get to the bottom of this.

"I'll let you date my daughter but there are going to be some rules around here. First if you go out on a weekday Bella must be home by 10:30 and on weekends 11:00."

"Dad! Are you freaking serious 11:00 on a weekend? You might as well send me to become a damn nun."

"No cursing and that's not a bad idea. Ok 11:30." I give him the stink eye. "Alright you can stay out till midnight and if your running late you have to call me even if I'm at work. Second he's not allowed in your room, even when I'm home. Third, no one sits in my recliner!" The chief's voice is growing a bit louder with each rule. "Fourth if you plan on breaking her heart be decent about it and tell her that your intentions have changed remember I carry a gun. Fifth and most important of them all is don't ever use my couch pillows to hide your boners! I don't need to be laying my head on anything sticky! Now go home and I don't want to see you here for a few days." He then almost pushes Edward out the door and I want to crawl under a rock for the rest of the school year.

"Get your ass to bed Bella." He doesn't have to tell me twice. I skip the shower and only change my panties since it's close to 2 am now and I don't' want to go bed with wet hair. As I crawl over to my bed I see that I have a text message from Edward. He's probably already breaking up with me. Ugh I can't look at it right now so I pick up this book I've been reading since I'm too twisted up to sleep.

I'm a few chapters in and I can't believe that this girl is agreeing to what this man is proposing to her. She also falls into bed with him so soon but then again I shouldn't be so judgmental. I totally let a guy I barely know get me off on my dad's couch. After 20 minutes I finally break down and look at Edwards text message.

_From Edward Cullen:_

_I hope you're not in too much trouble. Your dad is sort of scary. No wonder he's been chief for so long. I enjoyed tonight. _

He ends the text with a smiley emoji so I know we are ok.

I don't see Edward all day Sunday. I guess he's figured that my dad meant what he said about not wanting to see him for a few days. Edward does text me throughout the day. Some are funny but some are also sexy such as when he tells me that he loved the moaning sounds I made while he touched me and how he likes how my nose scrunched up during my orgasm. He's just so forward but can also be awkward and sweet at times.

When I arrive at school on Monday Edward is already waiting for me at my locker. It feels like everyone in the hall is staring at us, but I try to ignore them once Edward reaches out to take my hand and walks me to my first class. He sweetly whispers in my ear "Everyone now knows your mine. I'll save you a seat at lunch." He kisses me quickly and takes off to his class.

Edward and I easily fall into a comfortable relationship and it's been two months that we've been dating. We really haven't had too much time to be alone because my dad was serious about his rules but we've had some great make out sessions in his car. Most of the kids at school have accepted our relationship but there is still the occasional thwarted girl and people often like to bring up Edward's past. I still have no clue as to what my dad caught Edward doing last year and I'm not sure that I want to know. Edward hasn't brought it up and I'm not going to ask and risk what is possibly been the best time in my life so far. I was never popular in Arizona or had real friends to hang out with. I don't think I would qualify as popular here in Forks but I've made great friends in Alice, Angela and Jacob and I have the hottest boyfriend in school.

It's now mid -October and homecoming is next week. Edward asked me on our first date to go with him and he's nominated for homecoming king. For the first time in my high school career I'm actually excited about a school dance. I also like to think I have some mad dance skills and for once will be dancing with a guy instead of just girls.

Friday before school lets out Jessica Stanley stops me in the hall. I can't say that Jessica and I are exactly friends but she hasn't been outwardly rude to me either.

"Hey Jessica, how was your week?" I ask to be polite.

"It's been pretty good. So I hear Edward is taking you to homecoming. I think that's really great since he's never committed to one girl at a school dance and usually makes the rounds at school functions."

I'm not sure what she's getting at but I might just have to add her to the list of skank hoes that Edward has used or rejected.

"So are you going shopping for a special outfit this weekend?"

"Yeah Alice and I are going shopping in Port Angeles and then Edward and I will be hanging out with her and Jasper." Why am I explaining my plans to this girl?

"Well I'll see you on Monday, Bella. Maybe we can hang out one weekend. I hope you have a great time at homecoming. It's always a fun week with all the decorations, class skits and of course all the exes coming back. You never know what could happen. Bye Bella." She then turns and walks off but why do I get an uneasy feeling that Jessica Stanley was hinting at something.


	22. Chapter 22: Any Butter on your Popcorn?

Charlie Swan is one scary mother fucker! He basically threatened to shoot me and I know he wasn't lying because there was a vein popping from his forehead. Bella and I have basically stuck to his rules, but we've snuck in some alone time at school and in my car. Also my mom doesn't mind me having Bella up in my bedroom. I think she's just glad that I finally have a steady girlfriend, besides I think she knows by now that I'm sexually active. Well I was sexually active until I meet Bella. I know she let me explore down below but I have yet to actually feel naked flesh. She always tends to come up with some sort of excuse.

So here we are at the movie theater and I make sure that Bella and I sit at the very back and on the side. Alice really wants to see this movie so she drags Jasper to the middle of the theater. I wait until the movie starts after the thirty minutes of commercials and previews to make my move on her.

I begin by lifting the arm rest and pulling her closer to me. Five minutes in I begin by kissing her neck a few times. "Edward, don't you want to see the movie?" she asks me all breathy.

"There are other things far more interesting than the movie." I position myself so I can run my hand along her tits and start to circle her nipple. I know she likes this because she gives no resistance to me making her nipples stand on point, only hesitation I get is when I start to place my hand inside her panties. I want to go all Christian Grey on her and tell her that she should be always ready and waiting.

"Did you wear this skirt for me baby?" My hand is now moving its way up her thigh.

"Edward we are in public!"

"There's no one in here but a few other people. That's why I chose this time. Let me feel you." My voice is both demanding and needy.

I lift her so that she is sitting across my lap and I kiss her deeply. I slide her sweater a bit off her shoulder so I can kiss her there and I immediately feel her skin pebble beneath my touch. Her movement in my lap has gotten me hard but I want this to be all about her.

"Stay still Bella! You need to learn some control."

I move her panties to the side and run my fingers up and down her flesh. "Damn I knew you weren't bare but damn you have a rainforest growing here."

Hearing this she tries to move off of me but I don't let her. "Sorry babe I only mean it's like a rainforest because your pussy is all moist and once I'm inside it I'll know exactly how wet I make you."

"Well then I guess that makes you the spider monkey exploring my rainforest. Oh, I really want to play with your banana." Bella says this followed by a too loud giggle. Luckily there was some damn demon coming out of the wall on the movie screen or so no one notices.

I give a small laugh and then kisser with more force because I really want to get her back in the mood. Once her body relaxes she throws back her head onto my shoulder so I take it as the go ahead to place a finger inside of her. I only slip one in and she immediately jumps so I pull her down with my other arm and try to relax her with some gentle kisses and by rubbing her breast.

Using a line right out of Fifty Shades I tell her "You're so deliciously wet. Bella, you feel incredible. I'm going to try another finger." I work another finger inside her and I move around till I find that spongy piece of flesh. "Cum for baby. I want to feel you all over my hand. Ride my fingers." I help her out by guiding her hip up and down my hand and then I feel her body heat all over. I remove my hand and she cuddles up into me both embarrassed but totally relaxed.

"Look at me Bella. Don't ever be ashamed about how your body responds to me. It excites me that I'm the only one to ever do that to you." I then take my right hand and lick her juices from them while she stares at me wide eyed. "Delicious just like I knew you would be. I can't wait to taste it directly from the source."

"Fuck Edward, are you sure your only 17?"

"Don't curse baby," I move her back to her own seat. "You're much classier then that. Save it for when we have private time."

She gives me an incredulous look. "Oh so the boy who I just let finger me in a public theater doesn't want me to cuss huh?" She gives me a punch to the arm that smarts a bit. "Watch the damn movie Edward and don't touch my popcorn until you go wash your hands." I know she doesn't mind what we did but I find it cute when she challenges me.

"So you don't want any Bella flavored popcorn?"

"Ew no! Besides it already has enough butter."

I swiftly kiss her so she can taste herself on my lips.

She scrunches up her nose and I head towards the bathroom. I've actually never gone down on a girl before so I know I'm going have to break open that damn book again. It's like I both hate it and love it because I want to do kinky stuff to Bella but I'm not sure how she will take it if I mention this too her. I don't want to be a dominate but something about having Bella follow my every command in the bedroom really turns me on.

When I return from the restroom we watch the rest of the movie which was pretty damn scary. I'm not into those type of movies; especially the kind that involve possession. That shit could really happen. Damn Alice and here weird obsession with, I'm sure to have some sort of nightmare tonight.

Since it's Saturday I'm allowed to keep Bella out until 12 so we decide to go get something to eat and then I drive Bella back to Forks. So glad we came up here in two separate cars because I plan on taking Bella to our favorite make out spot. I'm also glad to get out of Port Angeles because I swear I saw Mrs. Denali's white car.

I pull my car off onto the dirt road and kill the engine. Once the car is in park we move to the back seat. I'm like a freaking animal when it comes to her and quickly push her down on the seat, but Bella's not having it and she places her hands between us. I stop because I would never force myself on any girl.

"Edward I want to just talk for a while. Ok?"

"Ok, so what are we talking about?" I know we have only been together for about two and half months and she knows everything about my family, my favorites and things like that, but we've never discussed much else.

"It's just that you seem so experienced Edward for a 17-year-old and all these girls are hating on me." I can tell she's a little upset.

"Whose hating babe so I can set their asses straight." She hesitates but then she tells me about her encounter with Jessica.

"She wasn't rude to me or anything Edward, but it just felt like she was warning me about something. I was talking to Alice earlier and I know that you were friends since you were in first grade and then that she was you Jr. high girlfriend. I get that she may be a bit jealous but I just get this feeling something is going to happen this week."

I sit up and pull her to me. It's apparent that this has been troubling my girl and I'm going to reassure her that we are strong. She makes me feel and want things I never thought I would. I know we are still young but I want this to work.

"It's true that Jessica and I were friends all through elementary and yeah she was my girlfriend in Jr. high but that's because we sort of just feel into that role. Yeah I kissed her but it was more like kissing a cousin. We were just better off friends. Once I got my braces removed and had my growth spurt I started getting a lot of attention from girls especially older girls so this inflated my ego. When someone places that temptation in front of someone with raging hormones it's hard to resist. I regret a lot of it Bella and I know now that I hurt several of them but I never made them any damn promises." I tell her with all sincerity.

"Edward, honestly I'm just scared because I've never had these feelings for anyone. I'm afraid of getting hurt and well you know up until now I've never let you touch me like I let you at the theater. I know what comes next Edward and I want so much to do that with you, but then I have all these self doubts. I worry that if I have sex with you that then your interest will stop and I'll end up like all those other girls; bitter and with a reputation." She says this while moving away from me.

I'm not having that so I reach for her and make her straddle my lap. "Babe I want you as close as possible so stay put just like this." She's right on top of my dick but I don't get hard because I want her to know what I'm feeling for her. "Bella, I've never had this type of relationship with a girl before." "What about Jessica." She interrupts.

"Bella, that was two best friends trying to figure things out and we never labeled ourselves that way. People just made their own assumptions."

"Then why aren't you still best friends if you once were? What happened?" I'm really not ready to let her know all the details.

"Bella, I really want to leave that for another time. Right now I just want you to listen to me. Ok?" Damn now I know what Christian was feeling when he admitted to Ana about all his subs and then about his feelings for her.

"You're the only girl I've ever taken out on a date. The only girl that I've held hands with at school. The only girl that I've ever claimed to be my girlfriend. The first girl that I've let hang out with my parents and taken to my room. I've shared a lot of first with you Bella and I want to be your first. I'll wait for you Bella. I'm not going anywhere and I hope you know that." She's gazing in my eyes and I know she knows I'm being real with her.

She bends down and kisses me. Her lips are so soft and her body feels amazing on top of me. I lay her on her back because I really want to be in control. She begins to unbutton my shirt and I help her remove it. I'm licking her collar bone and I whisper to her "It's not fair that I'm hallway undressed and you still have everything on."

Bella lifts her body and I pull her shirt off. "I love how you smell and taste Bella." My mouth is right over her nipples but I really want her to remove her bra. "Babe would it be ok if I remove your bra?" I don't want to make her uncomfortable but I've been dying to see her tits. She nods her head and reaches back, but I feel she's a bit scared.

"No don't take it off. Just let me move down the cups." I proceed to move down her cups and her nips are as pretty as the rest of her. I'm studying them really hard, I'm completely mesmerized by how pink they are. They're the size of a half dollar but one is a little bigger. Suddenly I feel Bella try to move her hand to cover them and she says "what's wrong Edward, did my nipples dazzle you?" I can tell she's a bit embarrassed but she tries to hide it with humor.

"I'm officially dazzled by your nipples Bella." She still wants to cover her chest so I grab her hands and hold them above her head. I take her right nipple in my mouth and she lets out a gasp. I circle it with my tongue while squeezing the other one. I alternate between the two and Bella is moving her hips. My cock is rock hard but I want her to try to make her cum this way like Christian did Ana.

"Let go Bella." I continue to suck on her exposed nipples but I also begin to tug them a bit. With this move Bella cries out and I quickly move my hand to her pussy. Oh yeah! I mentally give myself a pat on the back.

"Your dripping babe."

"Yes my rainforest will continue to provide sustenance for you spider monkey." She wiggles underneath me and I place a little kiss-laugh on her belly.

She sits us up. "What about you Edward? Can I help you out?"

"Uh you don't have to Bella. I'll just spank the monkey when I get home, but if you really want to.."

"I really want to touch you too."

I unbutton my pants and move them down to my ankles. I decided to keep my boxers on.

"Bella take him out through the slit in my boxers." She reaches in and takes The Champ out.

Her eyes grew wide. "Yeah I'm not cut."

Bella blurts out "It's like he's wearing little hat or a coat."

"First of all never use the word 'little' in reference to my cock and second the hat slides down." While saying this I take it in my hand and slide the skin down. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. I really want to explore all your warm places."

Bella is biting her lip which is fuck sexy but I think she's doing this to keep from laughing. She moves closer.

"Oh Edward." Her hand closes around The Champ. It's apparent she doesn't know what she's doing so I decide to help her out.

"Bella raise yourself up." She does as I ask and I put my hand up her skirt and two fingers into her pussy. She begins to grind on them but I stop her. "No baby it's my turn now. You don't get to cum this time." I gather as much of her juices and I rub her wetness on my cock and then take her hand. The lubrication really helps her out and she's got a good rhythm going and I alternate kissing her and looking at her I co her tits that are still hanging out of her bra and then seeing her hand going up and down on me. I cum all over my chest. Luckily I always keep some paper towels under my car seat so I clean up.

In a fuck sexy voice Bella tells me "I wanted to touch your cum."

Hearing her talk dirty I kiss her hard and our tongues begin fight for dominance. Bella stops suddenly and I see that she is glancing at the clock. We have now officially broken her curfew.

I drive as fast as possible to her house and we are officially greeted by Charlie Swan sitting on his front porch.

"At least he isn't wearing his gun."

I quickly get out and open her door while apologizing to Charlie. "Sorry Mr. Swan."

"It's Chief Swan to you!" That damn vein is popping again. "Don't let it happen again or I will go looking for you."

I give Bella a quick hug and jump back into my car all the while Bella is arguing with her dad.

Once home I send her a text and then head to take a shower. Bella doesn't respond to my text but I'm figuring that Charlie is probably giving her a lecture. Mom invited Bella to go to church with us. That's definitely going to be some type of torture and que the guilt.


	23. Chapter 23: Culinary Explorations

Bella Swan is fucking amazing! Since Saturday night she's been insatiable. No we haven't had sex yet but I'm hoping that will be soon.

I was glad when Alice decided she wanted to sit next to Bella at church. It somewhat kept my mind focused on other things besides Bella.

"Bella was your dad ok with you going to church with us?" My mom asks her. I really don't know why she bothers asking since she's always hoping to convert someone. I guess she's hoping it will get her closer to heaven, and help even out her love of reading smut.

"He doesn't mind Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme and make sure to call your dad to invite him over for dinner. "

"Thanks Esme." Bella is spending all of Sunday with us since her dad is working and she also told him she was working on a biology project with Alice. She's really going to work on some biology with me.

Once at my house my mom takes out stuff to make sandwiches since she always makes a big production out of Sunday dinner. She demands that we all show up.

The whole family has been watching a movie but I gently motion for Bella to follow me upstairs. Since we started dating Bella has been in my room a few times and we always end up kissing but since last night I really want to see how far she will go with me.

"You have so much music Edward. What were you listening to earlier?" She turns on my system before I can answer.

"Mmm I really like this song." Her hips are swaying and I know she's been lying to me when she says she can't dance.

I move up behind her and place my hands on her hips. "So do you want to practice for Friday?"

"Why do we need to practice? I'm actually a great dancer."

"I knew you were lying too me! I can tell by the way you move under me that you have moves babe."

"Well honestly, my dancing experience is very limited. I went to a few dances with some girls in Phoenix but we mostly danced with each other. Also my mom would always make me dance to her favorites when they would come on the radio while we were cleaning the house. So it's only a partial untruth. I don't know how to dance with a boy."

"Well my mom always made me dance with her too, but I've never danced with a girl at a school function." I'm a bit ashamed to admit this. "But since I'm definitely going to be Homecoming king you will have to dance with me."

"Won't one of the girls who wins have to dance with you?" she asks me.

"More than likely it's going to be Alice and I'm so not dancing with my sister. People will understand and she'll want to dance with Jasper. I will take the obligatory picture with her because that shit will make my mom happy."

"You're such a mama's boy Edward." Hearing her say this pisses me off a bit so I grab her by the hips and pull her ass towards my cock.

"I'm a mama's boy huh?" I turn her around and push her down on my bed. "I so am not a mama's boy." I act like I'm going to kiss her neck but then begin tickling her. "Take it back Bella!"

"NO!"

"Take it back or I won't stop!"

"No!"

She's laughing so hard she's almost crying. I keep tickling her all over while rubbing my hair all over her face. I also make sure to rub my cock up and down her body as well.

"Edward stop, I'm about to pee on myself!" I move up a bit and next thing I know she grabs The Champ and gives him a squeeze.

I jump back a bit surprised by her boldness and she launches herself at me. "Ha! I got you." Bella begins to kiss me all over my face while chanting "Mama's boy. Mama's boy!"

I grab her hands and hold them tight. "Ok, ok! I'm a mama's boy but with a big cock." I take her hand and place it on The Champ again and then I quickly flip her on her back. I'm back in control.

Bella is looking at me with those big brown eyes and I suddenly I feel something more for her. I'm not sure if I could say this is love but I know I want to spend as much time with her as possible. There are still some things I haven't told her but I do want her to know everything about me.

She looks so beautiful beneath me and I have to kiss her. These aren't our usual heated kisses but softer and more gentle. I reach down and begin to pull off her dress. I need to feel her skin. Once she's only in her panties and bra I remove my dress shirt and unbutton my pants.

"You're so beautiful baby. You're my fucking wet dream." To this she says nothing but keeps her penetrative gaze on me while running her hands through my hair. She pulls me down so our lips meet again.

After a few moments she tells me "Edward, I think it's time to take this further." I immediately sit up on my knees.

"Bella, we don't have to do anything baby." She sits up beneath me.

"I'm ready Edward. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I want you to be the one." Bella's shaking a bit and I can tell she's extremely nervous.

I place her in my lap. "Bella I want you more than anything I've ever wanted. But I don't want you to feel rushed into it. You're only 17 and you only get one first time baby and I really don't think you want to lose your virginity with a house full of people and your dad scheduled to come over for dinner." My hand runs up and down her arm to reassure her.

"Oh gawd Edward I feel so slutty right now." She seems like she may cry.

"Shut up. Never say that about yourself Bella. You are not like those other girls! You're beautiful and kind and you accept me and forgave me even though I was a total jerk to you." I hold her closer to me sort of rocking her back and forth. I never want her to feel like that. She wraps her arms around me and I just hold her close.

After a while she begins to kiss on my neck. She sucks lightly on the skin and I know I'm going to have a mark. I run my nose across her collar bone resting my head between her breast. I nip at them lightly and she reaches around to unclasp her bra.

"Damn baby I love your tits. Get up on your knees." She does as I ask and I kneel right behind her. "Let me make you feel good Bella." She twists her neck around to look up at me and nods her consent.

I run my hand across her stomach and then up to her chest while my right hand moves into her panties. I work a finger into her pussy and begin a slow rhythmic motion. Looking up I can see our reflection in the full length widows of my bedroom so I move her head up. "Keep your eyes on us baby." My smile is so wide because her body is flushed pink and I'm now three fingers in. She licks her lips and she doesn't even realize how fucking sexy she looks doing that. I know that she's close because she's biting her lip. "Don't bite your lip babe, you might make it bleed. I want to fuck you so bad Bella. I want to bury my cock so deep in your pussy that you'll be sore for a week." Bella loves the dirty talk and suddenly her wetness covers my hand and she collapses back on me.

I lay us back and I try to tug down her panties.

"What are you doing Edward?" This gets her attention.

"I want to taste you." She immediately closes her legs but I'm not having that. So I finish dragging her lace panties down her legs. Kneeling between her thighs I get my first look at her pussy.

"Hmm you know I really like this." I say tugging lightly on her pubic hair. Bella gives a little laugh. She seems to be more comfortable and she's probably still on a high from her orgasm.

I run my tongue along her inner right thigh which is still wet from her juices and then I do the same to the left. "You smell so good." My knuckles are rubbing up and down her outer lips and up to her clit. Bending down I give her pussy a small kiss and she groans. Next I swipe my tongue up her pussy. I really don't know what I'm doing but Bella seems to like it because she keeps moaning my name. At least this is one thing we can learn together. Guess I should have watched some clips on Tumblr. "I've never eaten pussy Bella but I think I'm going to quickly become addicted."

With my finger curled up inside of her and rubbing her clit Bella shoots off again. "Two orgasms in one hour. Not too bad for a mama's boy." Bella rocks back and forth laughing a little but then pulls me down to kiss her.

"Lay down Edward. I want to taste you too." I finish pulling off my pants and my boxers. I'm already rock hard and my cock hits my stomach.

"Tell me what to do Edward."

"Place you hand around the bottom baby and then just lick it. I really want you to just experiment but be careful with your teeth." She then bends down and takes a lick up my cock and then she moves my foreskin back and kisses my tip. "Damn baby I don't think I'm going to last long. Try placing as much of it as you can inside your mouth." She then takes me halfway in and begins to suck while moving her head up and down. I feel my balls begin to restrict and I move her off me. I don't really think she's ready to swallow it yet. Taking hold of my cock and placing one hand on her shoulder I cum hard all over my hand and stomach. Before I can get up to clean myself Bella runs two finger through my cum.

"Why don't you taste it babe." I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Ew Edward I don't think I'm ready for that. It feels very warm. I might gag if I try to taste it." I reach over for some tissues and clean myself up while Bella snuggles next to me.

We are so relaxed that we fall asleep until there is a loud banging on my door.

"Wake up Fucker! I just saw Charlie's cruiser pull up." Alice yells at me through my closed door. We both get dressed faster than cheetahs on speed.

Dinner is very awkward. Charlie keeps glancing my way as if to catch me doing something. I notice that Bella is a bit tense so I try to help her out. I remember that in that damn book Christian tries to touch Ana's pussy at the dining room table so I place my hand on Bella's lap and move it up her thigh.

"Hands on the damn table!" Everyone looks up from their plate in shock.

"Charlie is there something wrong?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I'd prefer to see your son's hands on the table." Did I mention that Charlie drove here straight from work still wearing his gun.

"Oh, Charlie I'm sure that Edward was just reaching for his napkin." I know my mom is pissed by Charlies outburst but she holds her temper well. Mom doesn't like anyone accusing me of anything.

"Excuse me Esme, but his napkin is already on the table." Charlie says this a bit embarrassed because my mom can be intimidating. Everyone turns towards me and I quickly place my napkin in my lap.

We basically continue to eat in silence until Charlie announces to Bella that it's time to go home since tomorrow is a school day.

"Thank you Carlisle and Esme for a great meal. Let's go Bella." Bella turns towards me and gives me a quick kiss. Take that fucker. Your daughter is making it clear that she isn't going to let you dictate our relationship.

I follow Bella and her Dad to the door and whisper that I'll text her later.

We spend the rest of the night texting back and forth and I want to facetime with her so I can see her tits before bed but she's not obliging.

It was a rough night and I kept having strange dreams. Dreams about things I hope never come true and I have this urgency to see Bella. I send her a good morning message and my naughty girl sends me a picture of her light blue bra; minus her in it. Hell it's a start. I keep reminding myself to take small steps with her. Bella isn't like the other girls I dated. Those girls would send me racy pics all the time. Since Bella and I have started dating I have since deleted all those pics. I'm also trying really hard to be more respectful towards all women and truly regret being such a manwhore.

Bella is waiting for me outside her house and quickly jumps in my car since her dad is still home. I give her a quick kiss and we ride to school in a nice comfortable silence.

Homecoming week has been fun. The teachers are always a bit more relaxed and there are lots of activities taking place so I guess they make it easy on us and themselves. Tonight is the game and of course the dance. Bella plans on getting dressed at my house because Alice needs her support. Whatever the hell that means. Their friend Angela is also joining us at Casa Cullen as well as that fucker Jacob. I'm definitely not letting any of them ride with me because Bella and I have made plans for later in the night. If things go well I'll finally get to rectify Bella's situation, I just hope a certain former student of Forks High School doesn't show up at the school gym.

**AN:**

**Just wanted to thank my friends Alisa and Lisa for all their support and for loving my story. I know I don't have many readers from the number of reviews I get but I'm enjoying writing this mainly due to you two ladies. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24: Hold On

My girl is beyond beautiful. Bella isn't a fancy or provocative dresser, for school she's mostly just a jean and t-shirt girl but tonight she looks amazing. Every head turns to look at us when we enter. "Hi Edward." Lisa a hot red-head says to me. Lisa was a fun girl and up for anything; she really liked to explore, that was until she twisted her ankle in the backseat of my car. "Well you save me a dance?" Lisa asks with a seductive smile.

"Lisa, do yourself a favor and pay attention to your own date and leave my brother alone. Oh and by the way you better work on your backflips for next week's cheerleader practice. They haven't been the same since you twisted your ankle." My sister Alice always knows how to handle these girls, but as I recall that Lisa was always flexible.

Bella is so calm about all these girls and simply ignores them. She's also oblivious to how all the guys in this damn school look at her. Damn I wish her dress was longer because everyone is staring at her fabulous legs. At least the top of her dress isn't showing much skin. Fucking Mike is having fantasies about her I just know it. If I could read minds, I'd go and punch him in the nuts. I really hate that Jessica is with him.

Jasper has a flask hidden in this jacket but I know Alice won't let him drink to excess because she has him by the balls. Bella and I decided not to drink tonight. I want to know that when it happens we are both fully sober. Jacob is also sitting with us but he didn't bring a date, he always seems to be the third wheel around Alice and Jasper. Of course Emmett and Rosalie are also at our table.

As expected Alice and I are named Homecoming king and queen and now it's time for our dance so we take Jasper and Bella out to the dance floor. Feeling Bella so close to me is making me hard. We haven't had much time to be alone together since Sunday since her dad has had the early shifts and wants Bella to have dinner with him every night. I've been over to her house a few times and Bella's cooking isn't too bad for a teenage girl. Luckily tonight Bella is staying at my house since it's her dad's turn to work the graveyard shift. What Charlie Swan doesn't know is that my parent's left to Seattle right after the game. My dad has a weekend medical conference so Bella and I will be leaving this dance early.

I reluctantly leave Bella to go to the bathroom when a girl with long brown hair approaches me. It takes me awhile to recall when we hooked up I soon realize it was at one of Mike's lame parties last summer. Her name is Alisa and I remember she rode me hard and she was the first girl I tried the helicopter on. Sometimes it helps to read Alice's Cosmopolitan magazine, their karma sutra section is fleek.

"Hey Alisa, how's it going?"

"Not bad Edward but there's something I wanted to tell you." She seems a little nervous.

"What's that Alisa?"

"I saw Tanya hanging out in the parking lot. She was asking about you and Bella. I know that you all have a bad history."

"Why are you telling me this Alisa?" I ask a bit pissed off.

"Well I really like Bella. She's been really nice to me and she's just so sweet and I think you make a great couple. I know we had our 'thing' but I always knew it wasn't anything serious. I also know that you never told anyone about us that it was my big mouth trusting certain people in the school that it got out." Alisa has always been cool and I appreciate her telling me about Tanya. I think it's time for me and Bella to make our escape.

I head back towards our table and I see that my girl isn't there. She's out dancing with that fucker Jacob Black. There's only one thing I can do so I cut in. "I got this Jacob." He seems a little irked but no one is dancing with Bella but me.

"Hey babe how about we head out." Bella squeezes my hand and I know she's ready to leave.

We wave good-bye to everyone and head to the parking lot. As I'm pulling out I see her. Tanya Denali is staring us down and she look angry.

"What's wrong Edward." Bella asks me.

"Nothing babe, I guess I'm a little nervous." Which is totally true. I am nervous that having sex with Bella tonight might not be the right thing to do. I guess what we've done can be considered sex by some but I can't wait to truly make her mine.

We arrive at my house at around eleven and Bella pushes me against the wall once we walk inside.

"Whoa, slow down babe. We have all weekend." Bella rubs her face across my chest and I know that I've embarrassed her.

"Bella, it's ok. I just want you to be certain and I want you to know we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I'm trying to make sure she's 100 percent certain that she wants to have sex with me.

"Do you want something to drink.?" I don't know why I'm asking since I have that damn mini-fridge in my room.

"No thank you." Bella takes my hand and we head upstairs.

Once in my room Bella begins to unbutton my shirt and then she tries to unzip her dress. I take her hands to stop her. "Sorry do you want to do that part?" Uh, yeah Bella I want to do that part but I also want her to know everything about me. I never want her to think I deceived her in anyway so I lead her over to my couch.

"Bella, let's just talk first. I want us to be completely honest with each other." Honestly I'm scared to tell her all the details of my past and what occurred with Tanya. There's also the other thing I've been keeping from her but I don't think she'll react negatively to that.

"Edward, none of that matters. That's your past and if I had one I wouldn't want you to hold it against me. If it's really that important you can tell me some other day. I want tonight to be just about us." I can tell Bella is sincere and that she'll understand once all my past is out in the open.

I try to speak once more but she's not having it. Bella stands to unzip her dress. "Edward can you help me out of this?"

"Turn around." I reach out and unzip her. It's like opening a gift. I'm both excited but I'm also nervous since this will be her first time. I've never been with a virgin; well not without knowing in advance. Her skin is silky smooth and she's put on some type of shimmer lotion. I know that my childhood bedroom isn't the ideal place and it's definitely not romantic, but had I rented a room or driven her out of town people would surely find out. Bella is mine to protect and even though most of Forks high school saw us leave they can only make assumptions about where we are going. What happens tonight is staying with me and I know Bella isn't the kind to dish out details to her friends.

Bella's dress pools around her feet and I move down to my knees. I begin by covering her body in small kisses, starting at her thighs and moving my way across her hip bones. Moving both hands to cup her ass I squeeze her cheeks and then pull her closer to me to inhale her scent. "You're so beautiful Bella." I look up and the words are on the tip of my tongue, how I really feel about her but then the main character from that damn book pops into my head and I hear myself saying "I can't wait to fuck you hard." Luckily Bella likes when I talk dirty to her.

"You have a filthy mouth Edward Cullen but I so want to kiss it." He body is flushed and she gives her hips a little wiggle.

"Not yet baby, I'm going to kiss my way up to your other lips." Hooking my thumbs into the sides of her panties I continue opening my gift. Fuck! If she didn't wax and is now bare. It takes all my will not to look up at her face so I lean forward and kiss her now smooth pussy. Bella's body quivers and I look to see that her eyes are closed "Did you like that baby?"

Bella responds by placing her hands in my hair and moving my face forward again; seems she's becoming more comfortable with oral sex. I tap her thigh lightly indicating that I want her to part her legs which she complies. I run my finger across her pussy and I open her up with my thumbs and take a long lick. Her knees are about to buckle so I gently push her back onto the bed. "You taste so fucking sweet." I tell her as I begin to undress.

I lay down next to her and kiss her full lips and her tongue invades my mouth. I run my left hand up and down her body while I take her nipple into my mouth. Bella's breasts are small and I can fit most of one in my mouth. I skim my teeth over it while I release and she gasps. I need to be inside of her. "Are you ready Bella." She nods her head "No, I need to hear you say it."

"I'm ready Edward. I want you to make love to me." She sounds a little nervous but her eyes show both lust and trust. I can only hope that I'm worthy of both. I reach over for a condom and Bella's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god Edward, I didn't even think about safe sex."

"Bella, I've never had sex without one and I also never asked if you were on the pill, but I'm assuming you're not so I made sure and bought a new box." I say giving her a small smile.

"So do you expect to use that 36 count box up tonight? We might need some ice." Bella begins to laugh at her own joke and I swear my dick gets even harder hearing her.

"Yeah, we're going to have a Trojan war; ribbed for your pleasure." At this she is rolling around laughing and I take the opportunity to slap her ass. Her body jumps a bit off the bed but a moan also escapes her lips. Hmm we will definitely have to work up to some pleasure spanking like that fucker gave Ana for rolling her eyes at him.

Bella reaches up to kiss me and our tongues fight for dominance. I move down to lightly suck on her neck; the need to mark her skin is overwhelming. I know I can't leave any marks on her neck so I suck on the skin right above her left tit. She's squirming underneath me so I know she's ready. I place the condom on my cock and position myself between her legs. Instantly Bella's thighs try to move back together. "Are you ok? We can stop"

"I'm ok. I'm just scared that it's going to hurt." Hearing this the logical part of my brain tells me to get dressed and take her home or make her go to Alice's room, but then she reaches down and take The Champ in her hand. Those thoughts are quickly forgotten.

Once again I place my cock near her entrance. I rub The Champ up and down her pussy lips and then I ease my way in and Bella cries out in pain.

"Don't stop Edward, we belong together." Bella then wraps her legs around my back and encourages me by thrusting up her hips. I break through her barrier and she gasps and when I look down she seems to be crying. I immediately pull out and I see the blood on the condom.

"Bella! Bella are you alright? Speak to me." She's hiding her face in the pillow. "Bella, baby look at me please. I'm so sorry I hurt you. We never have to do that again." Seeing her like this breaks my heart and I gather her close to me and rock her gently.

After a few minutes she turns her body towards me so that she's half ways lying across my chest. She places a kiss right above my heart and begins to speak. "Edward I knew that it was going to hurt, but once I felt you inside of me it also was stinging. I'm not sorry we did it and you just showed me by your words and actions how much you care about me. I'm glad it was you and not someone who would have been insensitive or would have just freaked out completely. I'm happy that this happened with someone I …," before she can say the words I know are coming I stop her by placing my fingers over her lips and laying her back down. Instantly her eyes well up with tears again.

"Bella don't cry love. I only stopped you because I wanted to be the one to say it first. I didn't want it to be like this in my bed but I realize that it doesn't have to be the perfect time or place. We're not in some fairytale. I wish I was smoother and this would have been perfect. That you would have been moaning my name and I would have made you orgasm, and little fucking birds would be flying around signing and shit. Fuck! I always say stupid stuff around you, but that's why your different from other girls. That's why I've never felt this way before. Isabella Swan, what I want to say is that I love you." Did that really just come out of my mouth? Fuck it did and if I feel fucking ecstatic about it I might have even got hard again.

Why isn't she responding? Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open so I bend down and kiss her and I softly tell her again. "I love you and I'll never love another girl the way I love you."

"I love you too Edward. So much."

This time our kisses aren't urgent. We go slower and the second time Bella opens her body to me there's no crying or nervous tension because she knows that she is the possessor of my heart.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25: Shake and Bake

Its nice waking up to Bella Saturday morning. We've been spending most of the day lying in bed, making out and watching Netflix, minus the chill part. I plan on taking Bella home around 3 because Charlie is blowing up her phone. "Dad I'll be home in 30 minutes! Ugh and don't forget we are having the Cullen's over for dinner tomorrow so I'm using the debt card to buy groceries. Edward is taking me to Thriftway before bringing me home. Yeah dad, love you too."

Despite Charlie always trying to scare me off I know he really loves Bella and is just wanting to protect her. Also I know my reputation doesn't help any.

"Everything ok with your dad?"

"Yeah he's just a worry wart and well he's afraid we are a bit too serious. He tells me not to miss my opportunities, but I assure him I'm not missing anything." Bella leans over and gives me a deep kiss. "I'm especially not missing any opportunity to spend with you. I love you Edward. For the first time I feel complete, like I have a best friend, protector and someone to call my own."

Hearing Bella say all these things only remind me that I have tell her about Tanya and why her dad is so leery about me.

"Bella you are my life now. I couldn't imagine wanting anything more with a girl. I know we are still young but hell my grandparents where 15 when they met and my mom and dad were both 19 and 22. I only hope that you don't change your mind or later on feel like you're missing something; missing out on different life experience or maybe a different boyfriend." God I feel so scared at times with her; like she may leave or decide that she may want to have sex with someone else. That would break me, knowing that I wasn't enough for her.

"Ok, Edward I'm not that young. I'm 18 and a legal adult….." I interrupt her.

"What? You're 18? When the hell did this happen? I thought you were 17 like me. Fuck why didn't I ever ask you your birthday?" I'm rambling as always but I don't' know how I could have missed something as important as her birthday and I'm dating an older woman!

"Shut up Edward!" Bella places her hand over my mouth and I stop talking. "Yes you are dating an older woman and no I never told you. My birthday happened during that time you weren't sure if you liked me or hated me and I never make a big deal about it. My dad and I just had dinner at the dinner and he got me a new cell phone. That was it. Are you weirded out that I'm a little older then you?"

"No it's not weird but I would have liked to have gotten you a gift or thrown you a party! Alice throws excellent parties." I tell her.

"Oh god Edward, I hate being the center of attention and you don't have to give me anymore gifts. " She tells me while rolling her eyes at me.

"Well, Miss Swan I can and I will give you a gift, but I think you also denied me of my right to give you a birthday spanking." Que Christian Grey, but right now I can't remember how he gave Ana that spanking, The Champ is growing hard just thinking of touching Bella's bare ass.

"I don't think so Edward! I'm not a little girl and you are not my dad." Bella says while sticking her tongue out at me.

"I may not be your dad, but you are mine and I may just make you call me daddy." I quickly grab her and pull her over my lap.

"Ew, Edward that so weird! You need to lay off of Porn Hub!" Bella says while looking up at me from her prone position over my lap. "And let me go damn it!"

"You really want me to let you go?" My hand is moving up and down her legs and I part her thighs. My fingers inch closer to her center but I don't touch her there yet. "Hmm I don't think I want to let you go. I think you've been doing some very naughty things with a younger man." She laughs at this but I keep going.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I quickly pull down her panties and give her a quick smack on the ass.

"Fucking bastard that hurt!" Oh shit she is angry. "Fuck baby I'm sorry!" I move her torso down onto the bed with her feet on the floor and bend down and kiss her ass checks and Bella lets out the most delicious moan. "Oh you like me kissing your ass, hu?" I give a small laugh and slap her cheeks again but with less force.

Running my left hand up and down her inner thighs I place my right hand under her and gently squeeze her tit alternating between the two and ending with a slight tugging of her nipple. "Ugh Edward that feels so good."

"I love that your vocal about what you like and don't like Bella." Sometimes I wonder about those other girls, if they were really enjoying it, if I was too rough. None of them said much, all they did was do some weird porn star impersonation or shout "harder!"

I keep teasing her but I don't touch her pussy I just continue to lightly spank her while playing with her tits and running kisses down her back.

"Edward touch me." She sighs.

"Tell me where!" I tell her sternly "I won't touch you there unless you ask me."

"Damn it Edward!" I spank her again and her body jumps a bit off the bed.

"No cursing! Now tell me where you want me to touch you."

"Touch my va jay jay." At this I burst out laughing.

"Edward don't be dick ok. My mom told me to call it that because she heard it from Oprah."

"Sorry baby." I give her a kiss on the lips. "Now tell me where you want me to touch you and use your big girl words."

"Edward touch my pussy." Bella's voice is barely a whisper.

"Say it louder and use your manners."

"Sir, please touch my pussy." Hearing her say this I almost explode in my boxers. "Fuck Bella, you're so fucking hot," and I move one finger into her warm center.

Bella's body buck's upward. "Hold still baby. I'm preparing your pussy to be fucked." Bella's va jay jay actually sucks my fingers in deeper so I lean over and lick up her slit.

"Can I fuck you baby?" I don't know what I'll do if she tells me no.

"Please." It sounds both like a plea and a demand.

I move down my boxers and position myself behind her. "Edward should I turn onto my back?"

"No don't! As much as I love your face I really want to see myself going in and out of your body."

I run my cock through her folds but I can feel her tense up. "Relax baby, we don't have to do it."

"No Edward, I want to." I know she's still sore so instead I kneel down on the floor and spread her legs wider apart.

"Edward you don't have to do that." She says in a whisper.

"Shut up, I need a snack." I never thought I would enjoy doing this to a girl; putting her needs in front of my own. I lick at her opening while my thumb plays with her clit. Bella is moaning beneath me and I know she is close so I move up and align myself behind her swiftly sticking my cock insider her warmth.

"Ow." She cries out but it's quickly followed by soft moans. "Ssh, it's ok. I love you so much, so tell me if I hurt you."

"No keep going. It's just getting use to you again."

I move slowly above her making sure to run my left hand up and down her back while my right hand braces around her waist. Soon Bella is pushing back against me. "You like me fucking you? Can I fuck you harder Bella?" I'm busting to fuck her into the mattress.

"Yes, harder."

She's clasping the sheets as my cock goes deeper into her. I can feel my balls tightening and it's at this point that I remembered I forgot the fucking condom so I pull out and shake my cum on her ass and lower back.

Looking back Bella asks me, "Edward did you just jizz on me?"

Leaning forward I kiss her. "Sorry Bella, I forgot to put on a condom." Saying this I fucking throw myself off of her. "Fuck Bella. I can't believe how irresponsible I was."

Bella moves up to the bed, kneels up and removes my shirt that she's been wearing. She's completely naked now. Was this a deploy tactic to keep my mind off of my idiocy?

"It's ok Edward, I've been on the pill for a year to regulate my periods." She lays her body on mine. "Don't worry ok. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I'm older than you and I was just as irresponsible and besides you cuming on me was hot." She says while giving me small pecks.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me last night you are on the pill?" I'm a bit angry but also relieved because the feeling of her without the condom was amazing.

"I was embarrassed Edward. I didn't want you to think I was lying to you about being a virgin and I really didn't know how to bring it up. Also it didn't feel right in the moment." I wonder what else she's kept from me, but just looking at her face I know she's sincere.

"Well is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask her and it's evident that I'm still a little pissed.

Oh fuck her lip is quivering, so I place my hand behind her neck and bring her closer to me.

"Baby I'm sorry. We both have faults. I'm sorry for my short temper at times, you knew I was like a fucking lion when you met me. Remember those evil looks I gave you your first day of school?" She laughs at this and I know I'm forgiven.

"There are things I haven't told you yet. I was trying to last night and you stopped me but I'm going to soon, whether you want to hear it or not."

"Tell me now Edward."

"Oh fuck no. It's already 2:30 and near the time you're supposed to be home. We also still need to run by the store and you know your dad is going to be fucking pissed at me. Charlie is psycho and I wouldn't doubt that he won't still have his fucking gun on his hip. You still want me to have my dick connected to my body right? Let's get cleaned up and out of here. Besides we can talk about it at your house."

Hoping out of my bed I head to my bathroom. "Do you want to join me in the shower?" I ask her giving her a wink.

"Umm, I don't think so. That could lead us to be even later. I'll just go use Alice's bathroom."

Hearing Bella say this reminds me that my sister has probably been doing the same thing I have been doing with Bella but at Jasper's house. His parents are less strict, must be because they are from Austin, Texas you know "keep Austin weird" and shit, well that's what that stupid shirt Alice likes to wear says on it. "Fuck, why did you have to remind me that my big sister hasn't come home yet. I think I may barf."

"Edward don't be such a hypocrite. How come it's ok for you to screw around but not Alice?" Bella asks me while raising an eyebrow at me. I also think she was checking out my junk because she licks her lips soon after.

"I'm not saying that it's not ok Bella. I'm just saying I don't want to fucking think about that."

"You know your adorably hot standing there all angry with your dick out." She bites her lip and her eyes wander up and down my body.

"Don't try to distract me Bella." Though I really want to be distracted again, we are running late. "Call your dad and tell him I had to stop to get some gas and that well be a few minutes late." I never want to give Charlie any excuses for hating me or demanding I can't see Bella anymore.

"Alright Mr. Cullen!"

"Yeah and keep calling me Mr. Cullen and sir. I like that shit!"

~FSoEC~

Even grocery shopping is fun with Bella and sure enough once I pull up to her house Charlie is sitting outside cleaning his hunting rifle.

"Hi Mr. Swan. Nice riffle." I say trying but falling to have a pleasant conversation with Charlie.

"Oh, yeah do you doing any hunting Edward?" The fucker knows that I've never hunted a day in my life.

"No sir. My family is very anti-gun. Hell my mom is always trying to make us vegetarians." Mom doesn't know about dad taking Alice and me for burgers from the dinner almost every time she tries one of those damn Pinterest recipes.

"Ugh, Edward why didn't you tell me that before I went and bought that pot roast? Now what should I make?"

I grab her hands. "Don't worry about it Bella. It's just another one of mom's crazy ideas. She only does the vegetarian every once in a while after she's read some article online or such. Then she's back to cooking normal stuff once she notices no one is eating the leftovers." Hearing this I know Bella is relieved that she won't have to change the menu for tomorrow night.

"So Edward are you staying for dinner?" Charlie definitely doesn't want me to stay for dinner but to fucking bad. Bella and I called in a pizza before we left to the grocery store.

"Yeah I am Mr. Swan. I bought Pizza and a movie."

"What kind?" he asks.

"We got a supreme and a pepperoni, ham and jalapeno one for me and Bella." We had to get a second one because Bella made sure to inform me that Charlie has to have four different meats on his.

"Well then let's eat. And thanks for the pizza Edward. My girl needs a break from cooking once in a while. I try to take her out to eat but she insists saying that it's the only way I eat healthy is if she cooks for me." Hearing Charlie I know that he's really thankful that Bella came to live with him. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separate from you child for so long. Fuck my mom will probably have to go on meds once I go away to college.

Once the pizza is delivered we spend the rest of the evening watching the movies I rented. Charlie doesn't even flinch when I pull Bella closer to me on the couch. Of course I don't try to kiss her, I save that for when she walks me out to my car.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:30."

"Ok, but remember I need to come straight home afterwards. Are your parent's almost home from Seattle?" Neither one of us wants to let go but we know better since we've been out here already for fifteen minutes. Bella is the first to let go and move back.

"Text me when you get home ok." At this moment my phone actually pings but I don't look at it, since I know it's probably my mom. "Ok." I say but I don't move to open my card door. All I want right now is to kiss my girl goodnight, so I gather her back into my arms and try to make her feel how much I love her through my kiss.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. So much that sometimes it scares me."

"Bella why are you scared? I've told you that I have never felt this way before and I don't want to feel this way with anyone but you. Don't be scared baby and no matter what happens never doubt my love for you." How do I convince her that I'm not going anywhere? My damn phone dings again.

"I'm guess that's my mom telling me her and dad are home. I'll text you when I get home and call you before bed." I steal one more kiss before getting into my car. I roll down my window and tell her that I need to see her enter safely into her house and I also know that Charlie is probably peeking at us through the window. She blows me a sweet kiss and like the love struck fool I am I pretend to catch it. Once Bella has shut her door I pick up my phone to check my text messages. One message is from my mom but there are two others from a number I don't recognize but I immediately know who they are from. There's only one person who could have given her my number. I really don't know what the hell else she wants from me so I just ignore it. Tomorrow I'll tell Bella all about what happened between Tanya and me.

~FSoEC~

We go directly to her house after church and I'm going to attempt to help her make dinner for my family. I'm actually a pretty good sous-chef because I'm the one always helping mom in the kitchen. Alice also tries to help but it is evident she isn't as good as me when it comes to chopping and stuff like that.

"Hey sweetie will you chop up that cucumber for me?" Bella asks.

"Uh, this one?" I ask her while holding it near my cock. Everything is almost done except for the dinner salad.

"Gah, Edward we are going to eat that!" She makes the cutest gagging face if a gagging face can be cute.

"Oh, there's something else that I would rather eat." I quickly grab her around and push her up against the wall and attack her neck and then her lips.

"Edward we have to stop. Your parents will be getting here soon."

"Are you sure?" My fingers have already moved their way up her skirt. Bella grabs my hand and leads me into the living room and onto the couch. I bunch her skirt up and I open her blouse.

"We need to hurry." Bella pants.

"Baby believe me this is going to be quick. You've had me hard since we started making dinner. The way you ass looks in that skirt. I swear I almost chopped a finger off."

"I wouldn't want you to do that. Your long, slender fingers are one of my favorite parts of you." Hm so she likes my fingers.

"So do you want me to finger fuck you or just fuck you?"

"Just fuck me Edward." She says with my lips to hers.

It's still hard fitting into her and I need to go slow. Bella is moaning beneath me. "Hmm I think I've created an addict." She then wraps her legs around my back bringing me in deeper and I know I'm about to cum.

"We're here." Oh shit its Alice, and being Alice she doesn't know how to knock.

"Oh Fuck!" Alice yells.

"Alice watch your damn mouth." I am horrified to see that my mom is peeking over Alice and catches me pulling up my pants and sporting a semi. "Oh my! Carlisle, don't forget to grab the pie." She turns to tell my dad and hopefully to keep him from entering the Swan house. Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Mom hasn't seen my bare ass in a few years. I'm just glad I was able to cover up Bella for the most part with the afghan that lays on the back of the couch. She may just assume we were about to get it on.

"I have it right here dear."

"Then go back and get the whip cream! You know that Bella loves to be creamed, ugh I mean love whip cream. Uh, Edward loves hot pie and …just check the car Carlisle! I'll help you." So now you see where my rambling comes from.

"Bella, get upstairs and fix your skirt and hair. Edward get your ass in the bathroom and scrub your damn hands and pour some Clorox on them. God I hope you already finished dinner. I'll grab some air freshener because it smells like sex instead of Sunday dinner." Not sure if Alice is pissed because Bella and I were having sex or the little witch is just hangery. "And hurry up! Mom only feed dad and I a can of Campbell's vegetable soup! She said she was tired from the late drive yesterday. Hurry! Charlie is pulling into the drive-way!" Fuck Alice sounds like two cats fucking "Mom! Dad! I have the whip cream." She yells at the rents.

Suddenly I hear my mom says to Bella's dad, "Why don't we all sit on the porch while Edward helps Bella with the shake and bake."

"I thought we were having a pot roast? We had pork chops a few days ago." Grumbles Charlie.

Dinner isn't too awkward but my mom keeps giving me weird looks. She has to know that I've had sex before and what does she think Bella and I were just watching television the other times she's been up in my room. Mom is so weird at times. It's as if she would love for me to still be a little boy. I do love my mom though, Esme Cullen is the best mother anyone could have and I'm blessed she's mine. We've been through somethings as a family and she's always been there supporting me. It's not like she doesn't chastise me or gives me a plain bitching once in a while, but it's just when I deserve it. She and my dad always give me the benefit of the doubt and even though Alice and I argue I know she's also my biggest defender. I guess that's why I fell so hard for Bella, it's because she's very much like the women I grew up with. She's strong, smart, creative and forgiving. Bella also doesn't put on an act and she expects me to treat her equally. Whenever I eat at her house I help her with the dishes and other task, which is what we are doing right now.

"I'm so glad your family liked the meal Edward. Thanks for giving me hints on how to prepare the roast. Your mom's recipe came out great." Bella says with a smile and she's clearly relieved that nothing was mentioned to Charlie about our pre-dinner activity.

"Actually that is my dad's original recipe. Mom told him that she wouldn't marry him unless he learned how to cook. Not because she expected him to do it all the time but because she said it was an important skill and that once in a while she would like a break from kitchen duty."

"Wow, so she gave him an ultimatum?"

"Yeah sort of but my dad at first didn't take this idea so well. He was use to eating fast food and my grandma always made every meal and would even make him a months' worth of dinners to freeze when he was at college. So anyway he basically told my mom that he wasn't going to learn to cook because that was her 'duty' and he was busy trying to get into medical school."

"Damn, I bet your mom was pissed."

"Hell yea she was so pissed she called off their engagement. She told him that she wouldn't marry a misogynist, lazy man and that he should have morerespect for her to think that she would only want to cook and clean after him and pop out his kids. Damn to think I almost wasn't created because my dad was a bit of jerk."

We're finishing up the dishes and my body is aching.

"Babe, I better head home after the dishes are done. I'm not feeling to well."

Bella quickly drops the towel that she's been drying with and touches my face. "You feel a little warm. Go ahead and go home and call me when you get there."

We proceed to the living room and I tell my parents and Alice we should head home because I'm really tired.

My mom quickly jumps up and so does my dad. "Chief thanks for having us over for supper, next week we will be hosting at our house," my dad tells Charlie. "I'll grill us some steaks."

"Never been one to say no to a steak Dr. Cullen, uh I mean Carlisle. Thanks for the invite."

Once home I head straight to bed and quickly call Bella to wish her goodnight. I follow up with a text as well and send her the selfie we took earlier today.

I know I'll have to be making a visit up to Seattle soon to see my Doctor. I can only hope that I feel better in time for Bella's unbirthday party that Alice and I began to plan last night.


	26. Chapter 26: Crazy Ex-Fling

When I got home Sunday evening I feel asleep as soon as I sent Bella a text. I knew my mother would be calling my doctor soon. Monday morning, she informed me that we would be making a trip to Seattle on Thursday. I asked her if I could go by myself because I wanted to shop for Bella's unbirthday gift. I also needed to start doing these sort of things for myself since I would be heading to college after this school year.

Alice had already started making plans for Bella's party and started to inform all our friends on Facebook through private message since we wanted it to be a surprise.

"Edward, are you sure you're ok?" Bella asked me on Monday.

"Yeah, just feeling a little tired. I'll be going to the doctor on Thursday." I just didn't inform Bella that I would be going to see a doctor in Seattle. I really don't know why I hadn't told Bella about my illness. It really wasn't anything to be ashamed of but it was also something I didn't feel I needed to share with everyone in Forks.

I was feeling better the rest of the week and so my mom allowed me to headed off to Seattle alone.

"Edward, call me or text me when you get to the doctor's office. Your lab work results have already been sent to your specialist."

On the drive I went over all the instructions Alice gave me. I also had notes on my phone and gift ideas as well. Bella was going to have the best birthday party in the history of Forks. My mom was also helping out.

Once at the doctor's office it was the same routine except they changed my medication. Dr. Aro had worked with my dad when he did his residency in Seattle and they were pretty good friends.

"Ok, Edward that should fix you right up but make sure to log everything and call me if there are any changes."

"Will do sir."

I left the office feeling optimistic but still a little tired, so I decided to grab something to eat.

"Hey Edward." I heard from behind me and my body just stiffened. "Hi Tanya, what are you doing here?" I knew that she must have followed me, because how else did she end up at the same damn location as me.

"Well since you've been ignoring me since I returned I decided to take desperate measures."

"Tanya, what the hell else do you want from me? How many times do we need to have the same discussion? What happened to you wasn't my fault." I am on the verge of blowing up but I manage to keep my calm.

"Edward, you were once my friend and then all of sudden you just dump me!" she yells at me.

People are now starting to stare so I suggest we talk in my car or hers. "Mine is just up the street a bit. I lucked out and got a decent parking," she informs me.

I follow her to her car and once inside we begin the same discussion we had over a year ago. "Tanya I'm sorry you had a breakdown and that I never visited you. My lawyer told me it was best not to especially after you tried to sue me for child support, for a child that wasn't even mine! You put me through hell and my family. If it hadn't been the summer who knows how else this could have affected my work at school or my friends. The fact is that you screwed one of my good friends because I wouldn't commit to you and you tried to wreak havoc on my life. I never made you any promises." I tell her exasperated.

"Edward, I know all this and that's why I've been wanting to talk to you. I went through a lot of therapy and I realize I was wrong and the only reason I've been calling you and texting is because I've been wanting to apologize. I just wanted to say how sorry I am and that I hope we can be friends again." She almost sounds sincere but I'm still not sure that I trust her.

"I really don't have the time to discuss this anymore and I have some errands I need to finish before heading home. So I'm leaving."

"Oh, are you off to buy something for your new girlfriend? You know you won't be faithful to her for long." Why is she telling me this when she just offered me an apology? I chose not to respond and as I begin to open the car door the cold air hits me, and I know that something is wrong and I fall back into her car seat.

~FSOEC~

All I can hear are muffled voices and someone asking me what my name is and other questions. "His name is Edward, he's 17 and I'm his girlfriend. We were in my car and he just passed out. I tried a few times to wake him up but he wouldn't respond." I can hear Tanya say this but she seems so far away and I try to correct her because she shouldn't be here and I don't want her here.

"Miss could you please call his parents. We are going to need them here. What did you say was his last name again?" I can hear the doctor ask Tanya. I want to respond but I'm just too weak.

"I didn't but his last name is Cullen."

"Is he perhaps Carlisle Cullen's son? He resembles his wife so much."

"Yes he is." Tanya responds and I see her begin to walk away.

"Miss come back." One of the nurses is yelling at her. Tanya tells them that she is just going to the bathroom.

"Nurse pull up Dr. Carlisle Cullen's phone number, it's in our data base and inform him that his son has been brought into the E.R and check his pockets for a wallet or anything else that might give us some information." This is the last thing I hear as everything begins to fade away.

"Edward, wake up baby boy." I seem to be hearing this a lot. "Baby, wake up It's me, your mom. We love you so much so wake up."

"Mom." My voice sounds small and it's hard to pronounce the words.

"Nurse!" I can hear my mom yell out the door. "He's woken up!"

"Alice call your dad!" "Edward, I'm so glad to see your green eyes."

"Mom I'm sorry this happened. I didn't eat at all today and well you know I had been feeling off and I feel so stupid because dad checks my sugar every day." I'm just rambling and I can feel my mom's lips touch my forehead. "Baby, don't worry about it. We are just thankful that Tanya by chance was at the same restaurant as you and convinced you to go to the hospital."

"Mom that isn't what happened." I'm trying to explain but two nurses come in to check on me and my dad quickly follows.

"Edward, son thank God you are awake." My dad is a great surgeon but at this moment he seems vulnerable. He was the first one to diagnose me as having type 1 diabetes. He found me the best specialist in Seattle and was always there for every appointment. Once I never went to a check-up alone, until today and this is what happens.

"Dad I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to eat. I know I should have but something happened and I got busy looking for Bella's gift and once I did sit down to eat Tanya showed up."

"We know son, Tanya told us all about it. We are so thankful for her that she got you to the hospital." My dad voice really sounds appreciative of Tanya when only a year ago he couldn't stand to say her name.

"So it was Tanya that brought me to the hospital? How long have I've been here? A few hours?" I ask them quickly.

"You've been here almost five days." Alice answers me.

"Fuck you mean I missed Bella's birthday party and where is she? Why isn't she here with you?" I want to see my girl so badly especially since I missed her birthday again.

"Sweetie she's come by to see you but for some reason she's been busy with school and some project she's working on with some lab partner." My mom sounds a bit uneasy talking about Bella and its unnerving me.

I'm about to ask some more about Bella but the nurse comes in to draw blood and my Doctor arrives shortly.

"Carlisle, Esme, glad to see our boy here awake. Once again I apologize for this happening but I assure you that when he left my office his blood sugar was fine and we had readjusted his insulin."

"Doc, I'm sorry I lied to you that I was going to eat after leaving your office and I also skipped lunch. This wasn't your fault and I think my dad knows that. You've always been there for me and your expertise has allowed me to live a pretty normal life. This was just something that could have happened if I wasn't responsible." My dad quickly echoes my words to assure Doctor Aro.

"He's looking pretty good and if all his lab work comes out normal you can take him home tomorrow," the doctor tells my family.

"Alice where's my cell phone. I want to call Bella and tell her the news."

"Uh, Edward your phone is dead. With all that was happening we just forgot to charge it up," my sister tells me apologetically.

"Here baby, 'l will lend you mine and we'll get yours all charged up so you can talk to your girl all night if you wish." I swear my mom is an angel. "Thanks mom."

I hit my mom's contacts and look for my girl's number. A few seconds after hitting send I hear, "We're sorry but you have reached a number that is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this message in error, please hang up and try again."

"Alice, call Bella's number." Once Alice dials she gets the same message and a feeling a dread comes over me.

**AN: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Life has me busy. Hope you all will hang in with me to the end. There is some angst coming up but I promise it won't be too bad.**

**Big thanks to my friend Lisa for always encouraging my writing. Oh and Alisa too!**


	27. Chapter 27: Break

I thought I was going to detest living in Forks, but I was also tired of living with my mother and her current husband. I knew my dad worked long hours and that I would once again have to do most of the cooking but I was exhausted of my mom falling in and out of love. Mom always feel for younger men and she was pretty good about noticing if any of them made me uncomfortable which a few did. At least she would always get rid of them if they creeped me out in anyway. This last guy was nice enough to me but I sort of always felt as if I was in the way. Also I couldn't deal with it anymore and so I exiled myself to living with Charlie in the dreary state of Washington.

Luckily it was the beginning of the school year but I was the only new kid there so I quickly garnered some attention. It also didn't help that I made an enemy of the most popular guy in school on the first day. I thought Edward hated me but I knew he felt the spark as well when his eyes bore into me. I had never felt anything like that before and I knew that this boy would somehow break my heart or make it beat like it never had before.

It was a rough start but once he got over his initial anger towards me we both realized that we were attracted to each other. In Phoenix no one held my interest, I had even thought I might be gay but I knew that was false. There just wasn't anyone in Nevada that compared to Edward Cullen. On the outside he was uniquely handsome on the verge of being beautiful. He came off as arrogant and brash but from what I could gather he was all those things. He tried to be that way with me and at times I would let him. I loved his confidence, his easy smile and I even tolerated his dirty mouth which was far worse than my own. Also the thoughts he invoked in me shocked me, I had sexual fantasies before usually involving a book character especially one about a certain billionaire from Seattle, which I had to do a lot of research over just to understand parts of it. My extent of romantic literature up to that point had only been what you found in most Young Adult novels or the occasional erotic book. Once I meet Edward Cullen my fantasies went from PG-13 to fucking porn rated.

When he asked me to officially be his girlfriend I was shocked. Edward had dated some of the prettiest girls at Forks High School, many older than him. I tried to avoid all the gossipy types and I made friends with Angela and of course Edward's sister Alice and her friend Rosalie. I knew Jessica Stanley was dying to trash Edward to me but I knew that was partly because he rejected her.

Edward was kind and gentle with me. Yes, he cursed terribly, and was a bit arrogant but I could see the softer side of him. The side that adored his mother, admired his father and loved his sister fiercely. I also appreciated that he showed my father a lot of respect and went out of his way to be courteous to him, even more than Charlie deserved at times.

Edward did so much for me. He built up my confidence, he made me feel special. Our first time together he was so gentle and worried that he would hurt me. I'll never regret that he was my first. My first everything. I couldn't believe that this beautiful boy loved me. Life handed me a dream surely it wouldn't take it away.

Edward was headed to see his doctor in Seattle. I knew Edward had something because there were certain things he was cautious about. I always meant to ask him but I figured he would eventually share that with me. He also tried to tell me several times about his relationship with Tanya but there was always something interrupting us, as if the universe didn't want me to know certain aspects of his life. I figured that whatever happened between him and Tanya was in the past and not a real issue for us. I had seen pictures of her in one of his year books. She was two years ahead of Edward and I could tell by what she wrote in his yearbook that she was infatuated with him. Looking at her pictures made me feel insecure, because she was/is beautiful and I could tell as many times as she was featured in the yearbook she had to be pretty popular.

If Tanya had been beautiful in pictures she was even more so in person. I first noticed her at the diner with my dad. I had a feeling someone was watching me and sure enough it was her. She gave me a small smile which I returned but I also knew she was sitting there passing judgement on me. Also her, Jessica, Lauren and Kate where being exuberantly loud as if they wanted people to hear their conversation. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So Tanya did you meet any hot guys while you were away?" Jessica asked her.

"A few, but no one that compared to Edward's skills. The boy was the best at eating pussy."

"So are you going to try to get back together with him, even after all the hell he put you through?" I'm sure Jessica was aware that I was at the dinner even though her back was to me.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure that Eddie will come begging me to come back to him soon enough. He knows that none of these girls around here compare to me."

"Hey, don't be so sure of yourself Tanya. He does have a girlfriend and you know as well as everyone else in town that Edward has never had a relationship before and he seems really into her. I even heard him tell her 'I love you.' Bella is nice; despite that I haven't been very nice to her. Also all the boys wanted her when she arrived at Forks High, but only Edward had her interest." I couldn't believe that Lauren who I thought hated me was actually saying something nice about me.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Tanya commented and they left the dinner.

"Bella, ignore those girls ok hun." My dad's voice changed my focus. "They were aware that you were sitting here and they are just plain mean girls. "

"Dad, how do you even know what a 'mean girl' is?"

"Hey we have cable and well I was flipping through the channels and it was playing. They probably even have a burn book."

Sometimes dad could still surprise me.

"There's always going to be girls like that dad. I know that there are even adults that still have that spiteful attitude."

"You're a great kid Bella and as Police Chief, I know a lot about what goes on in this town. If I didn't think Edward could be trusted with you, I wouldn't have let him date you. Don't roll your eyes at me Bella. Anyways I know Cullen's reputation but I've seen how he's with you and I'm not stupid; I know you all 'make out' and such but I also know you'll be smart about the choices you make."

"Dad are you trying to have the sex talk with me? Uh mom took care of that like three years ago." I could feel my face flush.

"You didn't have a boyfriend then."

That conversation was making me so uncomfortable because there was no way I was telling my dad that Edward and I had already had sex.

"Dad, I promise you I won't get pregnant." That was the best I could do without lying to him about the status of my virginity or now lack thereof.

"Ugh, Bella I don't want to hear this stuff."

"Then don't bring it up again! I will tell you dad, I know that I love Edward and well it's serious and one day hopefully I will have all his little green-eyed babies." I said this while laughing, but in my heart I knew that Edward was who I saw in my future after college and establishing our careers.

"Bella I never know if your serious or not, but baby just be careful. You're my only child and if you get hurt then I hurt." Hearing Charlie say this really made me glad that I had moved to Forks. Even though I loved my mom she never really noticed if I was hurting or didn't fit in. It was all about her and her interest or love life. I was her best friend and sounding board. With my dad I finally felt like I was the priority. Moving to Forks was the best decision I had made until last Thursday.

Edward wasn't at school and so it was just Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Angela at lunch when I felt heard my phone's tone for a text message. I quickly took it out of my backpack because I was certain it was Edward, but it wasn't his number. I opened up the text and all it said was "you need to see this." Then a picture message came through and that's when my world shattered. Once the message opened it was a picture of my boyfriend kissing Tanya Denali and he wasn't just kissing her he was groping her as well.

"Bella are you ok?" I could I tell Alice about this or anyone. It was humiliating.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'm not feeling well."

I barely made it into the stall when I burst into tears, unfortunately I wasn't alone for long because I could hear the voices of Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella, I know you ran in here so I'm sure you got the text message I sent you. I only sent it because I thought you should know that your boyfriend is a cheater." I didn't want to respond to her but I did.

"How do I know that isn't an old picture?"

"Bella, believe me when I say that picture isn't old. Edward use to wear his hair a lot shorter. Also Tanya sent me screen caps of messages he's been sending her since he found out she returned to Forks. You can check them for the date if you want. Here I'll send them to you now."

"Don't bother!" I screamed. "Why are you showing me all this if Tanya's your friend?"

"I'm showing you because Tanya and Edward belong together Bella. In fact, they lost their virginity to each other and Edward fathered the baby Tanya lost."

What the hell was she talking about and why hadn't Edward told me? I did recall there were several times he mentioned he needed to reveal some stuff to me but there was always something happening. I shouldn't have feel so fast for him. I should have stopped and listened instead of letting my hormones get in the way. I told him I didn't need to know everything about his past, but fuck my whole body was hurting. Being the masochist that I am I opened the other messages and all the dates were recent. There were also Facebook post and Snap chat post but those could be fake. I was trying to hold on to hope but I began to reflect on the past week. Sunday night we didn't stay up talking and we hadn't had sex since Saturday. During the week he said he wasn't feeling well a few times, or working on school work. Was he really going to see his doctor in Seattle or was he there to meet up with Tanya without the fear of being caught? My head was pounding and my whole body ached. I didn't care if those bitches were still out there I was going home. I couldn't stand to be here another minute.

I don't know how I made it home without wrecking since I could barely see the road through all the tears. My phone had been ringing but I quickly shut it off because even though I felt as my life was shattering to pieces I didn't want to end up in pieces.

When I got home I ran upstairs to try to think about all the things Jessica had told me. An hour later my dad arrived home. The school must have called him so I quickly went to lock my door.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad. Just not feeling well."

"Why is your door locked?"

"Dad I'm fine! I just need some privacy!"

"Ok, ok. If you need anything baby tell me. "

I didn't know what to do. The most horrible images kept invading my thoughts and I kept looking at those damn pictures. Why did he do this to me? I felt as if I was grieving, as if I couldn't breathe.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep only to be awaken by my dad.

"Baby you were screaming. Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've been crying. Sorry I used the key to your door but you sounded as if you were in pain and I was worried. "

No longer could I contain it and my whole body began to sob. My dad tried to speak once more and I just shook my head 'no.' Charlie didn't ask any more questions. He just held me like he use to do when I was a little girl and would fall and skin a knee. My dad was a comfort to me but the only person whose arms I longed for were Edwards.

**AN: Thanks for following my story. Next chapter more will be revealed. Leave me a review!**


End file.
